A Song Of Memories
by WeirdJelsaFan
Summary: Jack and Elsa were childhood friends who got separated against their will. What happens when the engaged, future Queen of Arendelle meets a knight that looks almost identical to her dead childhood friend? Disclaimer!: I of course do not own the characters neither do I own the cover of this story. I only own my OCs that might appear in the story.
1. Who are you?

**A/N : Hi Everyone! So...yeah..another fic cause..why not? Don't worry I'm not going to stop any of my other fics. If this is your time reading a story by me...Hello! I hope you enjoy it! so I guess you already know that this fic will have songs...so..yeah..now..Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon in Arendelle, the king and queen were visiting the small towns in their kingdom to make sure that they were well. The royal family were riding their carriage, a little girl with platinum-blond hair and blue eyes was looking out the window. "Are we there yet?!" she asked excitedly, looking at her parents who were smiling at her antics.

"No, not yet, Elsa. We will get there in the morning," The queen answered, bouncing a little giggling redhead on her lap.

"Will Anna get to play when we get there?" Elsa asked, playing with her three year old sister.

"I'm afraid not dear, she still has a cold." Her mother sighed and kissed Anna's head.

Elsa seemed crestfallen for a minute before her face lit up. "Will Sir William be there?!" she asked her father, remembering the kind man who saved her from some 'evil men' as her parents told her. Her father made him a knight after it.

"Yes, but he will be moving with his family somewhere near the castle soon." The king smiled at his daughter.

The princess squealed. "I'll get the chance to make friends?!" she asked and her father nodded, receiving another squeal from her.

"Now, Elsa, I think that you should sleep for a bit. You have been awake for a long time," her mother said. Elsa was about to argue but a yawn stopped her. She smiled sheepishly and went to sit beside the window then watched as the green landscapes passed by, and slowly felt her eyelids get heavier before she finally gave to sleep.

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Time Skip :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

Elsa opened her eyes to see that her family were still asleep, even little Anna who would usually keep everyone awake. She looked at the sky through the window. It seemed to be way past midnight, almost dawn even, some people were waking up by now. She kept on staring at the sky for a while, enjoying the full moon and the stars around it. She then noticed that something was moving between the trees as the carriage got closer to the town and the lights became brighter. The figure was moving with carriage . Elsa squinted her eyes to see better, it was a young boy with messy hair. Suddenly, he disappeared between the trees. Elsa looked ahead and saw as the town came closer. "Papa, look! We're here!" She exclaimed, waking up her mother and father.

The king blinked a few times, looked out the window and, sure enough, they were close to the town. "I see my dear, but we can't go out now. We must wait a few hours," he smiled patiently at her.

"When do we get to go out?" Elsa asked, pouting and crossing her arm.

"Perhaps at the afternoon" The king mumbled, glancing out of the window. Elsa wanted to argue, but knew that her father was right. She nodded with a huff. "Now how about we continue sleeping?" her father wrapped an arm around her and letting his eyes drop. Elsa, on the other hand, was determined to stay awake and wait till the sun come out. She watched as the sun rose up lighting up the sky, as the shop owners opened their shops, and as the sleeping town slowly came to life. Eventually, sleep overcame her and she fell asleep.

* * *

After what seemed like seconds to Elsa, she felt herself being shaken awake. She slowly opened her eyes to see her mother. "Wake up, Elsa, we will be going out soon..." The queen smiled gently. It took Elsa a second to comprehend what her mother was saying, before she immediately jumped from her seat, straightened out her dress, and let her mother braid her hair. A few minutes later the royal family finally got out of the carriage.

There was a huge crowd gathered, it seemed like thousands from Elsa's point of view. Some were commenting on how beautiful she is, others were excited to see her sister for the first time in two years. The young princess wasn't paying much attention to them though, she was busy looking for faces that she recognized. After a while, her parents starting walking around the town, leaving her no choice but to follow. They passed by many houses, shops, and other places. Finally, they passed by the woods. For a second Elsa though she saw something moving in it, being the curious child she is, she wanted to know what it was. "Mama, Papa, can I go look for kids to play with?" she asked her parents politely as she gave her parents the best pleading eyes she could muster. She knew that lying was bad, but her parents would never let her go in the woods.

The king glanced at his wife, looking unsure. He looks at Elsa again and sighs in defeat. "Of course, but don't go too far. We will be leaving soon,"he warned then turned and continued walking, muttering something about being too soft which made his wife giggle.

Elsa waited until they were out of sight before entering the woods. She saw the same boy from before running there again. "Wait!" she called, running after him but he kept moving. She kept running after him until she got to a clearing, but no one was there. She looked around the clearing but still found nothing. The clearing was beautiful though, it was almost similar to the one she saw once in the forest close to the castle. She sat down on a rock and looked at the sky, it would be evening soon, but she didn't want to go back just yet. She closed her eyes feeling the cold breeze, starting to sing a song that she heard her mother sing a few times in the royal garden.

 _"You taught me the courage of stars before you left._  
 _How light carries on endlessly, even after death._  
 _With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite._  
 _How rare and beautiful it is to even exist._

 _I couldn't help but ask._  
 _For you to say it all again..."_

She stopped, not remembering the rest of the song. "Why'd you stop?" She heard a voice ask, making her gasp. She looked behind her and saw a boy about her age or older. He was thin, and his clothes were stained with dirt and mud- Elsa could only imagine the amount of scolding his nanny would give him- his chocolate brown hair was messy and stuck out in different directions like it's been blown by strong air, his bronze- brown eyes carried a glint of curiosity in them that seemed almost mischievous.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked as firmly as she could, standing up and fixing her posture like her father would do.

"No! No! I-I didn't mean to scare you! I'm Jack," the boy- Jack- grinned awkwardly.

"Why are you following me?" Elsa asked suspiciously, still fearing that he was one of those 'bad people' Sir William warned her about. He said that they even have kids who work with them.

Jack chuckled. "I wasn't following you. It was you who was following me." he told her, tilting his head.

Elsa looked at him in confusion before her eyes widened in realization. " It was you who was running between the trees!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger at him before quickly hiding her hands behind her back because pointing is rude.

"Yeah...I..uh saw your carriage at dawn too," Jack mumbled awkwardly, still looking at her in a strange way. "Not that I was following you! I just happened to see your carriage...so I'm guessing that you don't live here?" he asked, looking as if he was waiting for a specific answer.

"Yes, I live..." Elsa stopped he didn't seem to know that she was the princess so maybe she could get the chance to be treated like a normal eight year old girl " I live near the castle, my family just came to meet a friend" she said and he nodded. Then they both stood in a slightly awkward silence.

"You have a beautiful voice, and I would know 'cause I've heard a lot of beautiful voices" he said making her blush.

"T-Thank you" she replied in a small voice.

"So...Why did you stop?"

"Stop...What?"

"Singing...I've never heard that song before, not even once"

"I don't know the rest of it, I only heard my mother sing it a few times. She told me that an old woman once sang it to her. She used to say that she made this song for a legend"

"A legend about what?"

"I don't know, two lovers I think"

"Sounds boring"

"Why?"

"Well...I don't know, most legends like this are boring I like the scary ones better."

"I don't."

"Why? Most of them aren't really real."

"We can never be sure."

"It's up to you if you believe or not, I believe in some of them." Jack shrugged. Suddenly, his eyes widened as if getting a brilliant idea. "Do you want to see some amazing places here?" he asked excitedly. Elsa nodded with a smile in reply, making him take her hand and start dragging her to different places in the woods. "You never told me your name," he said while walking with her.

"Hmm? Oh..It's El..isabeth, yeah Elisabeth" she said, it wasn't a complete lie her real name a was a shorter version of that one.

"It's nice..." Jack glanced at her suspiciously. "...but a mouthful. I'm gonna call you...Snowflake!" he stated casually.

"Snowflake? Aren't you supposed to call me something related to my name?"

"But, you look like a Snowflake with your pale skin and hair, even your blue eyes are like winter!" Jack said then his eyes widened "N-Not that you look bad! Winter is great! It's my favorite season!" he added quickly, his ears pink.

Elsa giggled. "It's mine too!" she smiled at him.

"I heard that the woods close to the castle are beautiful in winter. Is that true?" Jack asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, very much. My sister and I would always go there and have snowball fights." Elsa smiled at the memory.

"I have a sister too! Her name is Emma, but she's still a newborn baby," Jack told her while looking up. He noticed a branch not too high from where he was standing, giving him an idea. "Want to see a trick that I learned?" he asked to which she nodded. He ran to the tree near them and started climbing it.

"What are you doing?! You could get hurt!" Elsa said quickly. Gerda would always warn her about how dangerous this is.

"Doing worry, I won't!" he said dismissively, using his bare feet to climb. He then got to the branch and started dangling from it upside down, making Elsa gasp. "I told you, it's okay! I have done this a hundred times before!" he grinned at her

"It's good, but you should come down now! Please!" Elsa frowned, fiddling with her fingers.

"I already said I won't fal-Oof!" he started, but fell before completing the sentence.

Elsa immediately ran to him. "Jack! Are you okay?!" she asked but he didn't respond. "Jack?!" she asked again, tears welling up in her eyes.

He busted out laughing. " You're so easy to trick!" he said between laughs.

Elsa was glared at him. "You Idiot!" she yelled, hitting him on the shoulder. She knew that it was a very un-princess like behavior but she couldn't help it. "I-I thought that you were hurt! O-or worse..." she sniffed then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Jack stopped laughing when he realized that she really did feel scared. He awkwardly stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you...I just thought that it would be funny since that I haven't really mastered the landing yet," he told her.

"Well, it's not funny." she said, walking away.

Jack ran after her. "H-Hey! Where are you going?!" he asked.

"Away from you!"

"You don't even know that way back." He smirked.

Elsa stopped for a second then continued walking. "I'll just have to find a way back."

"You'll get lost."

"...Fine! but I'll leave you once I know the way back!"

"Okay..." he said, starting to walk in front of her while she followed him. After a while, they came across a stream as Jack stopped.

"What are you doing? I need to get to my parents soon," Elsa stated as Jack put his feet in the water.

"I need to rest, you should too," he said.

"I don't want to- where are your shoes?" she asked, noticing his bare feet.

"I wasn't wearing shoes before, you just noticed this now?"

"Yes...Why don't you wear shoes?"

"I like feeling the ground beneath my feet," Jack said, moving his toes in the water. "Would you like to put your feet in the water too? It feels good."

"No, thank you." she stated, crossing her arms.

Jack looked at the water then at her and smirked. He splashed some water at her with his hands. "Hey! Stop!" she frowned at him, but he didn't listen to her. "I said stop!" she said again, a giggle escaping her mouth.

"You're enjoying it!" Jack exclaimed, splashing her again. He accidentally threw mud on her face while splashing her, making the both of them freeze. "Oh..no. I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to- Ugh!" he was cut off with mud being thrown on his face. He looked at Elsa, and she was giggling at him, making him smirk "Oh It's On!" he shouted, splashing more water on her, making her splash him back. They kept doing that till they were both drenched.

"This is so fun! I never get to do that in the castle!" Elsa exclaimed then covered her mouth with her hands, realizing what she said. She looked at Jack and saw him looking at her weirdly.

"What do you mean by _in_ the castle?" he asked slowly, then his eyes widened "You're the princess, aren't you? That is why your carriage so fancy and so is your dress." he stated, not asking, just wanting her to confirm it. Elsa slowly nodded. Suddenly. Jack bowed to her. "I-I'm sorry Your highness for-" he started but was cut off by Elsa.

" Nononononono! It's okay! You don't have to bow or call me your highness! Elsa is fine," she said, making him stand up.

Jack looked at her in confusion. "But I threw mud at you and scared you and-"

"It was fun I enjoyed it," The princess reassured.

"Oh...Well...do you want to try something really good?" Jack asked. Elsa nodded to him. "Take off your shoes and put your feet in the water, it feels amazing."

Elsa did as he said. The moment her feet felt the cool water she sighed. "It does feel amazing," she murmured sitting down.

Jack joined her then they both sat in silence, which was broken by him. "I really am sorry though, for ruining your dress and all the other things I did," he said. Even if she told him it was okay, it felt weird knowing that he did that to the princess.

"This is why I didn't want you to know about me being the princess I wanted to be treated normally without people bowing to me and all these things." Elsa huffed.

"Oh...So you're not mad about that trick I did?"

"No." she replied to him and they both sat in silence again which was broken by Jack again.

"Can I still call you Snowflake?"

"You were going to call me that anyway in the first place so, it should make no difference now."

"Okay then...Snowflake." he said, making the both of them chuckle. They both sat in silence watching as the sky turned orange.

Suddenly, Elsa gasped. "My Parents! We'll be leaving soon!" she stood up, cleaning the back of her dress and wearing her shoes. Jack held her hand and started dragging her as he ran. Laughter escaped their lips as the energy rushed through them as they ran faster. It slowly died down when they reached the edge of the forest. "That was amazing!" Elsa giggled.

"Yeah! You're fast!" Jack said, laughing with her. Suddenly, they both heard Elsa's name being called. Elsa looked at Jack with a small frown on her face.

"I..I guess that I have to go now...Goodbye..." she mumbled, slowly turning to go to her parents.

"Wait." Jack held her forearm, making her turn to him. "Don't say goodbye. It means we'll never meet again." he said then thought for a second "say...See you soon," he said.

Elsa laughed a little. "Why not just see you later?" she asked.

"Everyone says that. Soon means that it won't be long when we meet again." Jack explained, grinning at her.

"Well...See you soon then, Jack." Elsa gave him a small wave, slowly starting to walk away.

"See you soon...Elsa" Jack said.

Elsa smiled. It felt good hearing her name by someone who wasn't a family member, by a friend. Jack watched her as she went to her parents. they both looked shocked from how she looked. Elsa explained what happened, mumbling an apology in the end. The King and Queen exhaled and nodded before entering the carriage. Elsa slowly entered the carriage, she looked at Jack from the window and waved at him, to which he waved back. The carriage started to move while Jack watched it disappear.

 _"See you soon Snowflake."_ He thought.

* * *

 **A/N: So? What do you think? Love it? hate it? Tell me!**

 **The song Elsa sang is Saturn by Sleeping At Last. I love this song!**

 **Until The Next Update! :)**  
 **~WeirdJelsaFan**

 ** _~May The Fortress Be With You~_**


	2. Birthday Ball

**A/N: Hi Everyone! So yeah i didn't update for about two months? Sorry but i was working on my other two stories and with high school just starting everything is kinda messy for me right now but don't worry I'm not going to stop any of my stories the updates will take longer though...**

 _ **Please Read!**_

 **Anyway, long chapter ahead I hope you don't mind that. Elsa's ball gown is that same one as Cinderella's in the movie Cinderella 2015, Jack's suit is the same one as the prince's but instead of all white the jacket is blue and the pants are grey, any designs that were on the jacket are silver. Also their dance is the same one as the ball dance in the movie sorry if it is poorly written. As you can see I really enjoyed the movie...ehehehe.**

 **Also I noticed a mistake that I made a last chapter Elsa is seven not eight, Jack on the other hand is eight. And there is an eleven years jump here...now Enjoy!**

* * *

Two months have passed since Elsa has seen Jack and it was pretty boring in the castle. Even though she had her sister to play with, Anna was only a three year old meaning that she couldn't play with her all the time. Today however seemed to be a different case for Elsa. Everything seemed more boring than usual, hours took years to pass, all her toys seemed boring, and the day seemed to stretch so long that it looked like it has been the same day for years. She was just too excited for Sir William to arrive with his family who are moving someplace near here. She wanted to play with Anna but the three year old was asleep so all that she could do was wait. Which is what she has been doing for the the last hour.

Finally she saw a carriage entering through the castle gates making her squeal and run down to meet them, surprising her father who was heading towards her room to call her. The king just smiled at his daughter's antics and turned around to go downstairs. Elsa was already next to her mother who was carrying Anna. The doors opened and a man with brown hair and blue eyes entered with a woman that had brown hair and eyes and was carrying a baby in her arms.

"Your Majesties.." the man said bowing with the woman. "Princess Elsa" he said again smiling at Elsa with a playful glint in his eyes.

"I missed you Sir William!" she exclaimed making the man smile. She knew that it was okay to lessen the formalities as long as no one was watching them.

"I missed you too Elsie. " he said using the nickname she asked him to call her with last time she saw him. "Well, I'd like to introduce my family. This is Maria my lovely wife, my beautiful two month old daughter Emma and..." he looked around him in confusion "Where's Jackson?" he asked Maria.

"I woke him up when we arrived..." she said.

"Um...excuse me for a moment Your Majesties." he said going out, a minute later he came back with someone who looked very familiar to Elsa "This grumpy ball of anger is-"

"Jack?!" Elsa said making the boy look at her, it was obvious that he just woke up. He narrowed his eyes, rubbed them, then they widened in realization.

"We're here?!" he asked making the adults laugh.

"So this is the Jack you told me about?" Queen Idun said to her daughter who was still in shock . Jack seemed to have finally noticed her making him rub the back the back of his neck while smiling sheepishly at her.

"Oh hey...er...Princess Elsa." he said bowing quickly. Elsa blinked a few times then composed herself.

"It's nice to meet you Jackson."she said then curtseyed remembering her lessons and how is she supposed to act. The adults started walking around the castle. Jack and Elsa were in an awkward silence all that time. Elsa knew that William and his family will have to leave soon and the fact that she didn't get to have any fun made her annoyed. She started thinking of a way to spend time with him without her parents supervising them.

"Um..Mama? Papa?" she said making the adults look at her "Can I give Jackson a tour around the town? I promise I will be back before sunset." she said. Her mother and father looked at each other then nodded to her, she smiled then starting heading towards the doors of the castle gesturing for Jack to follow. Once they were out the castle's courtyard Elsa hit Jack on his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he asked rubbing the soon-to-be bruised area.

"For lying to me!" Elsa said. "You didn't tell me that you were Sir William's son!"

"I just hide that fact from you, you didn't tell me that you were the princess." Jack said but Elsa was still frowning "I'm sorry, in my defence I told you to say see you soon and I never would say it unless I'm sure I'll see someone again." he continued.

"You are weird.." Elsa said.

"I know but you're my friend so you don't really mind that small detail." Jack said.

"We are friends?" Elsa asked innocently.

"Yes, you don't think so?" Jack asked frowing.

"I..I do think we are friends..." Elsa said smiling. Jack was her first friend aside from Anna.

"Well...Where does the tour start?" Jack asked.

"What tour?"

"The one you told your parents about."

"Oh.." Elsa said "How about at the bakery?"

"Sounds...delicious." Jack said, Elsa smiled and started dragging him there. They both watched at the baker cooked delicious pastries, then gave them both a cookie before they left. After it they headed to the library, then to watch some musicians and lastly they headed to the forest.

"This is the forest you asked me about last time." Elsa said entering the forest with Jack.

"Hey, that's where my house is!" Jack said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll show you." he said holding her hand and dragging her to his house. They finally reached a small looking house that was surrounded by trees. "See I told you." Jack said.

"You know, there is a lake not so far from here. It has willow trees and it just looks so beautiful..." Elsa said "Would you like to see it?" she asked Jack who nodded to her. Soon they were both on their way to the lake, when they finally got there Jack was amazed at how the place looked. It was like it came out of a story book.

"It's amazing..." he said in awe.

"I know...I found it a few days ago" she said.

"So you come here a lot?"

"Only when I'm bored."

"You must be bored a lot to have had enough time to find this place."

"That is true in a way.." she said. Suddenly she was splashed with water "Hey!" she said giggling a bit "Not again!"

"Come on Snowflake! It's just some water!" Jack said splashing her again.

"You have a problem with water! You did this last time!"

"It's just fun!"

"Be careful though, this lake gets deeper the more you go in." Elsa said. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You mean I can swim here? It's deep enough for that?" Jack asked her.

"Y-Yes..." she nodded then her eyes widened "Jack, no."

"It's okay, I'm just seeing how deep it is.." Jack said going deeper. The water almost reached his chest, Elsa was frozen in her place from fear. Suddenly Jack fell in the water.

"Jack!" Elsa shouted walking in the water any fear she was feeling long gone, "Jack it's not funny!" she said going deeper. Suddenly Jack got out of the water, held Elsa by the shoulders and started pulling her towards the land.

"N-No, it's way too deep there.." he said while coughing the water out.

"Jack are you okay?" Els asked sitting down with him.

"Y-yeah, it's just some water." Jack said.

"Then what were you thinking!" Elsa said hitting him " I told you it was dangerous! But no you had to test it yourself, didn't you?!" she said.

"I know, I know. I just...I just wanted to know how deep it is" he said wrapping his arms around himself then sneezing.

"Come, we need to get you a blanket or dry clothes. You're going to catch a cold that way" Elsa said helping Jack to stand up.

"I think that there are blankets at my house since last time my dad was there" Jack said. Elsa nodded to him then they both started walking towards his house in silence. When they finally got there they saw William and Maria were already at the house. Jack sneezed making the two adults look at them.

"Jack! Why are you wet like that?!" his mother said grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around him.

"Er..." Jack started. The two kids glanced at each other.

"We were playing with water. " Elsa said smiling innocently. Jack raised an eyebrow at her, who knew that the princess could lie that easily to adults. " As you can see Jack lost." she continued, Jack frowned, that lie didn't seem so good anymore.

"You two should stop playing these games, one of you could get hurt that way." William said throwing another blanket to Maria who wrapped it around Elsa.

"Don't worry Sir William, we'll be careful, right Jack?" Elsa said looking at Jack who nodded.

"I know, but it's not you who I think is not careful" William said looking at Jack.

"Don't worry dad, it's me." Jack said.

"That is every reason why I should be worried." his father replied making Elsa and Maria laugh. "See, even they know this too." he continued.

"Oh, Elsa I think that you should get back to the castle, the sun will set soon." Maria said entering the house.

"But Mom!" Jack started while Elsa giggled.

"No buts, dinner will be served soon Jackson" his mother said making him cringe at hearing his name.

"Jackson?" Elsa asked smirking.

"Yeah... Jack is just a shorter version" he said awkwardly.

"I know. " she said." Papa told me all about Sir William's family, including you." she giggled while Jack just looked at her with a deadpanned expression.

"Very funny. " he said.

" Anyway I have to go now. " Else said giving her blanket to Jack.

" Wait.." Jack said making her turn to look at him. "When we meet again, we'll meet at the lake. Each and every time." he said.

"Okay."

"Cross your heart. " he said crossing his heart while Else raised an eyebrow at him. "Do it." he said.

"Okay, cross my heart" she said crossing her heart. "Happy?" she asked.

"Very." he said while Elsa just shook her head.

"See you soon Jack" she waved at him.

"See you soon Snowflake" he said making her giggle quietly.

* * *

 ** _11 years later..._**

Jack and Elsa never broke their promise, every time they met it was at the lake. The only thing that changed were their lives.

For Elsa, she and Anna became almost separated from each other. Most of her and Anna's lessons were at opposite times so they barely had any time together. The fact that Elsa had more lessons than Anna made it almost impossible for her to have fun. She would feel jealous every once in a blue moon when she saw Anna freely walking out the gates while she was cooped in this castle most of the time.

Moreover, her parents didn't allow her to see Jack as much anymore for some reason, it didn't stop her though. Her maid (Gerda) showed her a secret tunnel in the castle's garden that lead to the forest. She and Jack would agree at a time to meet through messages sent by pigeons.

As for Jack, his life completely changed after his father's death when he was fifteen. It was a rough time for him and his family but luckily for them they had Elsa. She helped them when it came to food and money but Jack soon found a job at the silversmith's after school and he improved at it over time. He always had time to see Else though, it was those times that they both escaped from reality.

Today was a special day for Elsa, not only was it her eighteenth birthday but they were hosting a ball where everyone was invited and most of all she got to invite her own guests.

She got into the tunnel with one hand holding the torch and the other holding the hood of her cloak over her head. When she finally got out, she blew out the torch hide it in the bushes then hide the door with fake bushes. She started running through the forest till she reached the lake but no one was there. She frowned, Jack and her were supposed to meet now.

"Happy Birthday Snowflake!" she heard his voice making her turn to look at him while smiling then running to hug him. He hugged her back, lifted her off the ground and twirled around then put her back down. She broke the hug laughing lightly.

"You remembered!" she said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Well, of course I did! Have I ever forgotten? Plus there is a ball being held because of it" he said "Now guess your gift."

"Hmm.." Elsa pretended to think "No fighting or sword practice?" she said smirking. Jack has been teaching her how to fight and use the sword (plus hunting) since his father passed away, he knew that princesses had Knights and guards but it never hurt that she learns to fight and protect herself. And so he started teaching her everything his father taught him when he was fourteen and everything his father's friend was teaching him till now, of course he cancelled practice on her birthday.

"Well that and... " he reached into his pocket and took out a small blue box." Happy eighteenth birthday Els" he said with a half smile. Elsa smiled back and took the box. "Open it." he said.

"Now?" she asked.

"Right now." he replied. She opened the box and gasped. It was a silver necklace with a diamond snowflake that had a Sapphire it's center.

"Wow... Jack.. It's beautiful.. " she said softly, then shook her head. " I... I can't take it. It must have cost you a fortune and you need the money" she said putting it back in the box.

"It's okay Snowflake, it didn't really cost that much. " he said.

"What? B-but it's made of diamond and has a Sapphire." she said.

"I found it at an antique shop, I know that you like those things so I went there. The old lady in the shop gave it to me with a low price for some reason. I checked if it was fake or anything but it was perfect." Elsa held the snowflake in her hand rubbing her thumb over the sapphire.

"This sapphire looks similar to the one in the charm I gave you on your eighteenth birthday.." she said causing Jack to raise an eyebrow. He took off a leather band around his wrist that had a midnight blue snowflake with a sapphire at the center hanging from it.

"Hmm... It's the same design. Different snowflakes but same design." He said then shook his head wearing the leather band again. "Anyway, turn around so that you could wear your gift." he said, Elsa did as she was told letting Jack lay the necklace around her neck then locking it from at the back.

"Thank you Jack. I'll never take it off." Elsa said then she remembered why she came here in the first place. "Now of course you know about the ball tonight.." she started.

"Yup."

"And you and your family are invited by me." she said making Jack's eyes widen.

"Elsa we were already going-"

"You can't argue, I already got the invites written." she said taking out three cards from her pocket.

"But then we'll be treated like royalty, and our clothes are-"

"I already set some ball gowns to your mother and sister.. As for you... I didn't know what to get you so your mother helped."

"My mom is onto this too?"

"I don't think that she knows that you'll be attending as my own guests" Elsa said fiddling with her fingers "I... I hope that it's okay with you?" she said. Jack just chuckled.

"It's great, but just on one condition."

"which is...?"

"I get to be your first dance"

"But you already are my first dan-"

"First 'Ball' dance"

"Fine."

"So...what color are you wearing?"

"Blue."

"Then I guess I'll be wearing blue too, huh?"

"Yup." she said popping the P then her eyes widened "I... I got to go, I have to get to ready. See you soon Frost Brain!"

"See you soon Snowflake!" he said and watched her disappear between the trees a smile on his face. He shook his head and headed towards his home. When he finally got there he saw Emma running up to him a fancy purple dress in her hands.

"Jack look what Elsa sent us!" she exclaimed "It's so pretty!". Jack chuckled and kneeled down to her eye level.

"Well look what she also sent us... " he said taking out the three invites from his pocket and handing them to her. She looked at him in confusion." Read one." he said. Emma started reading it and Jack watched as her face brightened.

"We're Invited By Her!" she exclaimed "We Are Going To Be Her Guests!"

"Yup." Jack said standing up.

"Mom!" she said running into the kitchen. "Look! We're Elsa's Guests!". Their mother gasped and looked at Jack for confirmation. Jack nodded to her a smile on her face.

"Oh My.. " she started looking shocked." Quick! We must start getting ready! We have to look our best!" she said pulling her kids to their room.

"Do we have to get ready now?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jackson" she said making him cringe.

"But Mom.." he whined making his sister smile.

"No buts." his mother said. Jack suppressed a laugh.

"You said butt.. " he said sniggering with his sister, Maria rolled her eyes and handed him his suit.

" Come on Emma, let's get you ready" she said walking with Emma out of the room. Jack looked at his suit, it consisted of a grey shirt, a blue jacket with silver designs on the collar and chest, and grey trousers. "Oh, I forgot" his mother said giving him a pair of black boots. Jack sighed, this was the downside of being important guests.

* * *

Jack stood with his mother and sister fiddling with the collar of his jacket, Maria slapped his hand away. "Stop fiddling with it" she said straightening the creases on her dark green dress. The three of them were standing in the ballroom waiting for the royal family to be announced.

"Jack?" Jack heard his sister making him turn to look at her. "Do you think that Elsa will look pretty?" she asked.

"I think that she'll look beautiful, not that she doesn't everyday." he said smiling.

"Well... Why don't you ever tell her?" she asked.

"Tell her what?"

"That she looks beautiful everyday, you rarely use that word with her... " she said making him rub the back of his neck.

" Err.. " Jack started" W-what do you mean? I always say beautiful."

"No, you don't. You use it with mom and I but not with Elsa. You only say it to her when she looks extra pretty."

"Why does it matter to you anyway? It's just a word."

"It matters because in stories the prince calls the princess beautiful. Elsa is a princess."

"Elsa might be a princess but I'm no prince."

"But you are training to become a knight."

"It doesn't work that way... " he said but noticed a frown working it's way to Emma's face. "But some rules are made to be broken so why not this one?" he said smirking at her. "And you look beautiful if I do say so myself".

"I know, you told me before. " she said giggling. Jack looked at his mother who was watching their small exchange silently.

"What?" he asked, his mother just shook her head.

"Nothing. " she said smiling in a strange way. Before Jack was able to ask her anything else he was interrupted by the sound of the trumpets

"Presenting their Majesties, King Agdar and Queen Idun of Arendelle." the announcer said as the king and queen came descending the stairs. "Princess Anna of Arendelle " he said and Anna started going down the stairs wearing a green off shoulder ball gown with a black corset. "And Princess Elsa of Arendelle" he said as Elsa came descending.

Jack was sure that his jaw dropped. Elsa didn't look beautiful at all, she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a big sparkling off shoulder blue ball gown. Her hair was pulled back from the sides while the rest of it was let down and her makeup was very light.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Emma asked after they bowed to the royal family.

"She looks gorgeous... " Jack said softly. He could see that the musicians were getting ready to play making him remember his deal with Elsa. "Mom, Emma wait here. I have to do something." he said then started walking in Elsa's direction. He could see another young man with red hair and sideburns going her way, luckily Jack got to her first. Elsa immediately smiled when she saw him.

"Jack.." she breathed.

"Your Majesty. " he said bowing as the music started to play, he could feel himself getting nervous." May I have this.. " he had trouble continuing the sentence from all the nervousness he was feeling.

"Dance." she whispered.

"Yes.. Um...May I have this dance?" he asked a playful glint in his brown eyes.

"You may.." she said holding his hand. Jack noticed that she was wearing the necklace he got her, he saw her look at his suit and smile, she noticed that he pinned the snowflake she got him on his jacket. They both stood at the center of the ballroom. Jack held her waist with one hand then they started swaying to the music. He could see that she was tense. "Jack... They're staring.." she said a hint of worry in her eyes.

"It's okay Snowflake, just pretend we're back at the lake" he said with a half smile. He knew that Elsa hated being the center of attention while doing something, which is really hard with her being a royal. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous himself, he wasn't anything but a son of a knight. What would all those royals think? A boy of no royal blood whatsoever dancing with a princess. He knew that most royals won't agree to such a thing if they knew what he was.

He tried doing his best impression of a prince, counting his steps and making sure that he doesn't step on Elsa's feet. He pulled her closer to him and they started waltzing as the guests moved back to give them space to dance. He didn't care about what the others were doing anymore, he just keep his focus on Elsa. She threw her head back a few times while they were dancing losing herself with the music and him getting lost in her beauty.

"Do you think what we feared has happened?" Queen Idun asked her husband.

"I fear so..." he said watching the two teenagers dance.

Elsa was much more relaxed now letting her laughter ring across the ballroom while Jack smiled at hearing her sweet laugh. He wrapped his arm around her waist and twirled her around, lifting her a bit, earning a few gasps from the guests. She laughed making him smile. He held her waist again with his hands, lifted her off the ground and twirled her then put her back down. Elsa laughed again making Jack smile even more. They were both almost nose to nose but sadly the music was coming to an end. Jack stopped dancing with her and bowed while she curtseyed.

Soon others started to join them and the musicians started playing another song. Jack was just starting to dance with Elsa when she started pulling him away.

"Come with me." she whispered in his ear holding his hand and pulling him out of the ballroom to another chamber full of paintings. She looked at Jack and smirked. "Are you wearing boots?" she asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Are you wearing a ball gown?" he asked mimicking her.

"Agh, to be honest as much as I love that dress it's annoying. It's making it hard to breath. Mother said it was from England, women there must've learned not to breath." she said a hand on her midriff.

Jack chucked walking around the room. "Sounds awful, even more than wearing boots" he said.

"Of course it is. Now come, I need some fresh air. " she said walking out with him to the garden.

" Shouldn't you be inside? With your guests who came for your birthday ball? " he asked.

"Don't remind me." she said rolling her eyes and sitting on a swing. "Most of the guests are trade partners and... Suitors." she said, saying the last word as if it was poison in her mouth. Jack just stood wide eyed.

"You're-" his voice broke causing Elsa to chuckle. "You're getting married?" he asked not hiding his displeasure.

"They are trying to get me... Paired with a prince." she started. "But so far all of them ended in failure." she smirked looking at Jack.

"That's my Snowflake." he said pushing the swing lightly for her.

"Your Snowflake?" she asked. Jack could feel the heat rising up his neck to his cheeks.

"You know what I mean." he said pushing her again and trying to hide his fac _e._

"Of course I do, Frost Brain." she said. "My family will take a wall around the town in a few days."

"Really?"

"Yeah, finally Anna and I get some time together outside of the castle"

"How's Anna? It's been a while since I last saw her."

"She's still as clumsy as ever." she said causing Jack to laugh.

"As long as it doesn't cause any disasters then I don't think it's a problem."

"She 'accidentally' threw a head statue into my cake, the poor bakers had to do one all over again." Elsa said giggling.

"Okay... How did she - You know what? I'm not even going to ask." Jack said chuckling.

"Good choice." Elsa chuckled "but she's my sister and I still love her."

"I know." he said. Then they both stayed in a comforting silence each of them enjoying the other's company. Suddenly they were interrupted by a maid calling Elsa back to the ball, then leaving.

Elsa sighed and got up from the swing to walk away rubbing her arm. Jack could see that she didn't want to go back there, but there was nothing they could do. She is a princess. He put a had on her shoulder causing her to look at him.

"I'll be right here with you Snowflake." he said smiling softly. Elsa gave him a small smile. "Would you like if I kept most of the princes away?" he asked, she hesitated for a moment then nodded. "Then get ready to dance with me a lot." he said giving her his signature smirk. Elsa suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Thank you... Frost Brain" she whispered. Jack wrapped his arms around her petite body smiling.

"Anything for you Snowflake." he whispered back. They broke the hug then entered the castle together.

For the rest of the night Elsa kept on dancing with Jack except a few times for things not to seem too suspicious. She felt lucky because not only did she have Jack to keep the princes away but she also had her cousin Rapunzel, Anna, Emma and Mrs Frost. By the end of the ball Elsa discovered that she enjoyed the ball more than she thought she would.

"See you soon Snowflake." Jack whispered to her as he bowed while Elsa suppressed a smile.

"See you soon Frost Brain" she whispered back making sure her parents don't hear them. It was only now as she saw Jack leave with his family that she discovered why she enjoyed the back so much.

 _.. It was because he was always with her..._

* * *

 **A/N: FINISHED! YES FINALLY! *clears throat* again so sorry about how late this is and how long too... Did you enjoy it tho? I know I'm not all that good with fluff but was it acceptable?**

 **Elsa's birthday necklace is basically Jack's signature snowflake made of diamond (or ice if you read 'Love Between Times) with a blue sapphire at the center.**

 **Jack's snowflake charm is basically Elsa's signature snowflake in midnight blue gems (or ice) with a shining sapphire at the center. The snowflake could change so he could use it as a pin on his jacket...**

 **If you want to see some of my fanart you could find me on Instagram (WeirdJelsaFan)**

 **Until The Next Update! :)**  
 **~WeirdJelsaFan**

 ** _May The Fortress Be With You~_**


	3. An Attack

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Shit sorry. I know. I know. It's been over three or four months and I didn't update at all, I'm sorry. School is in no way taking it easy on me, heck I'll be surprised if I pass this term!.. Anywayyy.. Away from my drama. I'm sorry if this chapter is off, I'm little rusty. Now.. Hopefully.. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa woke up to the sound of something tapping her window. She looked at it while rubbing the sleep from her eyes to see a pigeon with a letter attached to it. She smiled and quickly ran to the window to open it. "Hello" Elsa said as she took the letter from the pigeon. She put the bird in a cage then opened the letter.

 _'I'll be at the bakery ~ Frost_ _Brain'_ she read making her eyes widen. Today is the day her family were supposed to walk around the to town. Elsa quickly went to her closet and picked a casual blue dress. She took a bath, wore her dress, brushed her hair then put it in a french braid. Suddenly she heard five knocks on the door that were far too familiar to her.

"Come on Elsa! Wake up!" she heard Anna's muffled voice from behind the door. Elsa chuckled and went to open it.

"I've been up for hours" she said looking at Anna.

"Then come on!" Anna said grabbing her wrist and pulling her.

"Anna slow down!" Elsa said as her sister dragged her downstairs. Finally they stopped in front of the gates with Elsa gasping for breath.

"I'm excited" Anna said, shrugging.

"Too.. Excited" Elsa said between breaths.

"Girls. Compose yourselves" Queen Idun said.

"Sorry mother" Elsa said as straightened the creases in her dress while Anna fixed her hair. They watched as the gates opened then started walking around the town, a few guards following them. Many people gave them gifts or bowed to them, Elsa didn't like it though. Just like she didn't it when Jack bowed. "Mother? Can I go to the bakery?" Elsa asked.

"Of course" their father said.

"I'll come with you" Anna said intertwining her arm with Elsa's then walking away. "So... Why are we going to the bakery?" she asked once they were away from their parents hearing range.

"I just wanted to go there" Elsa said, her face tainted pink. Anna's eyes widened as she smiled.

"Oooooh! You're going to meet your.. Lover!" She said making Elsa quickly try to shush her.

"Anna, Jack and I are just best friends. We can't possibly be lovers" Elsa said, her cheeks turning into a deep shade of red.

"Well in my stories... Best friends can fall in love. Oh, your story and Jack would be so romantic" Anna said, leaning on her sister's shoulder. "A princess falling in love with a normal boy..." she said as if telling a long forgotten fairy tale.

"Anna, Jack's training to become a knight" Elsa said, crossing her arms. Anna just shushed her her.

"Don't break my thoughts. The Princess and the... Knight-to-be would see each other daily, escaping from the eyes of many." Anna continued as Elsa's face got redder.

"Then one day.. The knight too his princess to their secret place where they met. And there he gets on one knee.. " Anna said, twirling around. "And says.. Princess- Woah!" she slipped, being the clumsy person she is. Luckily, someone caught her by the arms before she reached the ground.

"And says.. Princess.. You gotta be more careful" an all too familiar voice said. Anna looked up and smiled awkwardly while Elsa covered her lips, trying to silence her giggles.

"Heyyy Jack" Anna said awkwardly as Jack helped her stand.

"Morning Princesses" Jack said, giving them a short, quick bow. He knew that Elsa didn't like it but they were in public. "How's your walk so far?" he asked looking at Elsa.

"It was normal..until Anna started to talk" Elsa said making Anna elbow her. "Hey!" Elsa whisper/shouted, rubbing her side.

"Aye, no fighting" Jack said looking at the bit of them sternly. "Now.. Who wants cookies?" he asked with a grin.

"Oooh! Can I buy them?! Can I?! Can I?! Can I?! Pleease" Anna said, bouncing a little. Jack looked at her strangely with a raised eyebrow, his hands on his hips.

"Uhhh... Sure go ahead" he said, giving her a little shrug. Anna squealed and went to buy the cookies.

"She's excited" Elsa explained.

"Too excited" Jack replied making Elsa chuckle. "Don't worry, Emma will be here soon. They'll keep each other busy". Anna's came back not seconds later, after small bag of cookies in her hands.

"You have to taste this! It's delicious!" Anna said then stuffed a whole cookie in her mouth.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed at her sister's very unprincess like behaviour. Jack nudged her, a smirk on his face.

"It's okay Snowflake. Loosen up" he said a reassuring smile on his face.

"Jack!" Emma said, running to them. "You Nitwit! Why did you race me?! You always win!"

"Exactly" he said. Emma just punched his side since that she couldn't reach his shoulder.

"Emma! I missed you!" Anna said, going to hug Emma. "Look at what I got!" she showed her the bag of cookies.

"Cookies!" Emma exclaimed, grabbing one and taking a bite from it. Jack looked at Elsa and gestured for her to follow him.

"Told you they'll keep each other busy" Jack said once they were both away from their sisters. Elsa laughed.

"Well, these _are_ Anna and Emma we're talking about" Elsa said making Jack chuckle. She's frowned a bit, Jack was oddly quiet today. "Jack... What's wrong?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Good thing that no one was here now, they were all in the town square.

Jack looked at Elsa, his eyes widening a bit. "N-nothing" he said, rubbing the back of his head. Elsa raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Oh, really now? Then why are your cheeks pink?" she asked. Her eyes widened, it wasn't an idea that she was really fond of but, nonetheless, it could be true. "It's a girl, isn't it?" she smirked at him. Jack looked at her in shock, he could feel his cheeks getting warmer.

"You really think that any girl here catches my attention? The subject doesn't even involved a girl" Jack said. For some odd reason, Elsa felt comforted by the answer.

"Then what does the subject involve?"

"It involves- Watch out!" Jack shouted, pulling Elsa to him. She heard a shot being fired making her eyes widen. A man wearing strange clothes came out, aiming a pistol at them. Jack stood protectively in front of Elsa.

"Move or I'll shoot you" the man said. Jack smirked at him, not seconds later was the man shot in his right shoulder. Elsa looked at Jack in shock, she didn't even notice when he got out his pistol.

"You have a pistol?!" she asked.

"Always be prepared" Jack said, pulling her away and running.

"Where were you hiding it?!"

"Under my shirt."

"How?!"

"Is this really the time?!" They heard other shots being fired and a sound of clashing swords. "We'll need swords" Jack said.

"I guessed. How do we get them?"

"Hey! I found the crown princess!" They heard a man shout. Two other men came, one of them carried two swords and the other had a terrible scar on his face.

"Don't you dare get close to the princess" Jack said I a harsh tone that Elsa rarely heard. The scarred man laughed.

"Or what?" he asked. Jack tried shooting them but they avoided it. They lunged at them, two men held Jack while he struggled against them.

"Let go of me, you bastards!"he shouted. One man kicked him in the abdomen. Another man held Elsa from behind then started dragging her away.

"No! Let go of me!"she shouted as the man dragged her farther away. She could hear Jack's voice calling her but it wasn't close. Elsa tried to calm herself down and remember what Jack taught her. She stepped on the man's foot wit the heel of her shoe. His grip loosened for a second, giving her a chance to elbow him in the abdominal.

"You little- " he didn't have the change to continue the sentence that Elsa had punched him in the nose. She then kneed him in his... sensitive area. The man winced as he fell down, they must have set the weakest one to get the Princess while the others covered him.

Elsa quickly took a thick fallen branch and hit the man on the back of his head with it, knocking him out. She started checking his weapons, he didn't have much. Just a sword and a dagger.

She quickly went to where Jack and the other two men were. Jack already had a sword and was fighting the two men, he must have taken it fro one of the two men. He looked at her for a second the to the forest, he wanted her to run. Elsa frowned and ignored him.

"Stay away from him" she shouted, pushing a man away. The other one turned to her.

"That idiot! We shouldn't've let him do this job" the man said, walking towards Elsa as she moved back.

"Stay back!" she said, holding the sword firmly in her hand.

"Don't worry, Princess" the man said then swung his sword at her. Elsa ducked and moved away from him. She heard a grunt from Jack making her take a quick glance at him. He was losing. "Oh, I see. You're worried about the peasant boy" the man said mockingly then swung at her again. This time, however, Elsa blocked him with her own sword.

"Leave him!" she snarled, stopping more hits from the man. As she blocked another one, the man pushed her back making her fall.

"It's over" the man said with a smirk. Elsa held some dust in her hand then threw it on the man's face. Just as he was about to curse, she kicked his leg making him fall on the back of his head and pass out.

"Aghh!"

Elsa turned her head to the source of the sound and saw Jack getting slashed by the other man's sword. Before she could think, she took a pistol from the fallen man and shot the other one in the back of his head. She gasped, dropping the pistol as she looked at the man's corpse in horror. She _killed_ him. It was Jack's voice that snapped her from her frozen state.

"Elsa.. ah" he said quietly. Elsa quickly kneeled next to him then rested his head on her lap. She could now see how bad was his condition, blood was dripping from his temple, he had a cut on his cheek, his left eye was bruised, his bottom lip was bleeding, and the deep slash I his abdomen.

"It's okay, Jack. You're going to be okay" Elsa said, brushing his hair away from his forehead. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

 _"Princess?!"_ Elsa heard a faint voice call, they must be the guards.

"Help!" she shouted but got nothing in response. "Help! Someone is wounded!" she shouted again. She heard the guards getting closer to her making her give a small sigh of relief. "Everything will be alright, Jack." she whispered, caressing his left cheek.

Jack gave her a weak smirk. "S-snowflake, can you sing?" he asked as he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. Elsa smiled weakly at his request, she slowly started humming a song to him, afraid the if she spoke, her voice would fail her.

"Princess!" she heard a masculine voice say. She turned her head to look at the guards. "Are you alright?!" the same guard asked. Elsa looked at him as if she was in a daze as two guards carried Jack away.

"W-where are the taking him?"she asks.

"To his house, a physician will be taking care of him " the guard said. Elsa started walking after them." Your Majesty! Where are you going?!"

"Where they're taking him"

"But Your Majesty-"

"He saved my life" She said calmly even though tears were filling her eyes. "The least I can do, is make sure that he's alright. Tell my parents that I'll be back, just not now"she added then continued following them. Finally, they reached his house. Maria was standing outside, she looked like she was waiting for someone.

" Madam, please open the door" A guard said. She turned to them then her eyes widened in horror. She quickly opened the door and led them to a room. The guards gently laid Jack on the bed.

"The physician will be here shortly" another guard said. Maria nodded to then watched them as they left. A few moments later, the physician arrived. He entered the room Jack is in and started taking out medical things that Elsa didn't know. She quickly walked out of the room, not wanting to see this.

"Elsa! Where's Jack?!" Emma said, running into the house. Her brown eyes were filled with tears.

"He's inside, the physician is taking care of him" Elsa said, gesturing to the closed door.

"Is he okay?" Emma asked. Elsa bit her bottom lip. "Is. He. Okay?" Emma repeats.

"He.. He's wounded, but don't worry. I'm sure the physician will take care of him" Elsa answered, wiping a tear from Emma's cheek. Emma nodded then went sit down with her. "Is Anna okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, she's back at the castle" Emma said. Elsa sighed in relief, at least Anna's okay. She really didn't know what to do or think at the moment. Everything happened so fast, it was like it never did. She _killed_ a man... Sure she went hunting with Jack and trained with him but this was different. It gave an unpleasant cold feeling. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"He'll be well, the wound was not deep neither are there life-threatening injuries. He's a strong lad" the physician said smiling then left the house. Elsa could feel a weight being lifted off her shoulders. She walked inside the room with Emma. Jack was laying shirtless on the bed, bandages were wrapped around his head and abdomen. Maria was wiping some blood off his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Frost" Elsa said, fiddling with her fingers. Maria's face softened as she looked at the young princess.

"Oh, my dear Elsa. None of this is your fault" Maria said, brushing a hair strand behind Elsa's ear. "He'll be fine, I know my son."

"I know" Elsa said with a small chuckle. Maria took Jack's stained shirt then put it in a basket.

"Emma, please help me wash these. Elsa, can you watch Jack? " Maria asked. Elsa nodded to her, sitting on a chair next to the bed as both Maria and Emma walked out. She took a wet cloth and started wiping the blood from Jack's bottom lip. She started to quietly sing the song she hummed to him.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face_  
 _When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
 _Everything's on fire_  
 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
 _Hold onto this lullaby_  
 _Even when the music's gone_  
 _Gone_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and_ _sound-_

Suddenly, she heard a chuckle. "Aw..You _do_ care" Jack said, giving her his signature smirk. Elsa stared for no longer than a second then immediately enveloped him in a hug, careful not to get close to his injury.

"Of course I do, you idiot" she says, a tear rolling down her cheek."Don't you _ever d_ o that again"

"It's okay, Snowflake" Jack said, rubbing circles on her back.

"I was scared, damn you" Elsa muttered, earning a low chuckle from Jack.

"If it gets me hugs like this, then I should do it more often" he joked, earning a slap on the shoulder from Elsa as she broke the hug.

"No" she said sternly as Jack adjusted himself. He noticed the red color staining her sleeve.

"Snowflake, what's this?" he asked, gesturing to her arm.

"It's nothing"

"Roll up your sleeve, then"

"I told you, it's-"

"Roll it up."

Elsa huffed and did as she was told to show him her scraped elbow. "Okay give me that cloth" Jack said. Elsa quickly moved her arm away from him.

"No. I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you, not the other way around" Elsa says. "I can handle myself just fine, thank you very much" she continued, pressing the cloth or her elbow. Jack rolled his eyes dramatically at her.

"I can't just stay bedridden all day!" he says.

"You will probably be fine by tomorrow"

"But I'll have to wait for a whole day!"

"Stop acting like a child"

"But I _am_ a child!"

Elsa looked at him blankly then rolled her eyes. _'He's certainly_ _well'_ she thought. "Well, I ought to be going" she said, getting up.

"Noo, stay for a few more minutes" Jack pouted, looking at her pleadingly. Elsa giggled at his childish antics.

"Sorry, but I really can't" she ruffled his chocolate brown hair. "See you soon, Frost Brain" she said as she walked out of the room.

"See you soon, Snowflake!" she heard him call.

"Mrs. Frost, Jack is awake and he is as annoying as ever" Elsa said as she left, causing Maria and Emma to laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, there it is. I deeply apologize for how awfully late this is. I know that it's not that good and I probably did some mistakes. School will be over on 17th May and then I'll be free!**

 **Until the next update! :)**  
 **~WeirdJelsaFan**

 ** _~May The Fortress Be With You~_**


	4. See You Soon

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry, I know, I know. It's been _months._ I apologize. I was distracted and dealing with a lot of stuff. Hopefully, I'll be able to update more! Now, Enjoy!

* * *

The moment Elsa entered the castle she was enveloped in a hug by her mother. "Elsa, sweetheart, are you alright?!" the Queen asked, cupping her daughter's face.

Elsa gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, mother" she said.

The king came and laid a hand on one of her shoulders, causing the crown princess to shift her gaze to him. "Where were you before and after the attack?" he asked sternly.

Elsa bit her bottom lip. Anna must have told him that she wasn't there when those criminals attacked. "I, I was near the forest. I got into it once they attacked. Had it not been for Sir William's son, they would have kidnapped me." She knew that her father didn't like it much when she spoke about Jack.

"And the boy? How is he?" Adgar asked.

Elsa might have imagined it, but her father looked the slightest bit.. worried about Jack. "He was wounded, but fortunately it wasn't life threatening. That's why I was late, I wanted to... Thank him" she lied.

The king nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line. "I've had it this time" he muttered, anger clear in his voice. "These, these criminals had been trying to kidnap my daughters for years! I will not stand and watch!" he said. Elsa felt her heart drop, nothing good could follow this.

"Adgar, what do you plan to do?" Idun asked her husband, although she looked as if she knew the answer.

"A ship from Corona had arrived two days ago. Tomorrow morning, the girls shall leave with them to their Aunt, Queen Primrose." Adgar said, turning to look at his daughters. Elsa's breath hitched. "You'll return when it's safe here" he assured them.

"No" Emma murmured, taking a step back from him. "You can't do this" she said. Her friends, her home, is she supposed to leave all that behind?

"I'm sorry, Elsa" Their father said gently. She wanted to shout at him. How could he? Hadn't he done enough to her?

"But Papa! We can't just leave everything we've ever known!" Anna exclaimed as her older sister stayed silent, the news still sinking in.

"I can't take the risk. You both are leaving and that's final!" The king said with a strict tone, leaving no room for discussion.

Elsa glared at her father, feeling a storm of emotions, but mostly anger. "As you wish, my King" she said coldly through gritted teeth, gave a mock curtsey, then stormed off upstairs to her room. She immediately started writing a letter to Jack. She needed to talk to him, to see him. Once she had finished the letter, she tied it to the pigeon then let the bird fly out the window.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. "Elsa? Love, are you well?" he mother's muffled voice came from outside.

"I'm fine, mother. I just need some time alone" The Queen heard her daughter say. She sighed and headed to her bedchamber where her husband was.

"Adgar, are you sure that this is the only way to keep them safe? Look at them!" she said.

"I can't think of another way. You know that we have tried everything. They will be safer in Corona. My sister will make sure of it" Adgar said, holding his wife's hand and sitting her next to him on the bed.

Idun sighed. "They're just children" she murmured, squeezing his hand a little.

"I know, but we can't risk losing them," Her husband caressed her cheek with his free hand. "I can't risk losing any of you," he kissed her hand.

Idun sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this.

* * *

Elsa walked out of the secret tunnel then through the forest, the hood of her cloak over her head and an oil lantern in her hand. She arrived at the lake to see Jack sitting down, his back resting on the tree. "Jack" she breathed, immediately going to sit next to him. "I- they're-" she tried to speak, but her throat kept on closing up.

Jack just wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her cry on his chest. "I know" he murmured, rubbing circles on her arm with his thumb. He felt her tears stain his white shirt but he couldn't care less about it at the moment. "Shh.." he kissed the top of her head. He _hated_ seeing her like this.

He stared humming to her, feeling her sobs quiet down, before he started singing:  
" _Breathe deep, breathe clear_  
 _Know that I'm here_  
 _Know that I'm here_  
 _Waitin'_

 _Stay strong, stay gold_  
 _You don't have to fear_  
 _You don't have to fear_  
 _Waitin'_

 _I'll see you soon_  
 _I'll see you soon_ "

He stopped, unable to continue the song. All this felt too unreal. He looked at her once again, knowing that he should at least comfort her. Give her hope. "Everything will be fine. You'll see." he murmured, wishing he could tell her what he was hiding, but now wasn't the time.

Jack looked at the stars contrasting the dark sky. There was only the two of them in the silence of the night, the only thing to be heard being the sound of their breaths. He kissed Elsa's head again. "I promise" he whispered, wanting, pleading that this night doesn't end and that she doesn't return back in that prison shaped as a castle.

* * *

"Your highness, quick! " A guard whispered urgently, gesturing for Elsa, who had a cloak on the hid her face, to follow.

The guard had a well defined face, he was quite handsome. Dark hair, green eyes. Elsa sighed, a frown forming on her face, this wasn't right. She glanced at her sister who wore the same cloak and the same frown. She quietly held her sister's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Anna looked at her sister and mouthed a 'thank you'. The crown princess sighed again. None of this was their choice. They were forced to leave their home and everyone they had ever loved because their father would feel better like this.

Elsa's mind wandered to Jack. Why did he seem like he wanted to say something? Was he hiding something? She shakes her head, but her mind can't focus. She missed him, she was just looking for an excuse to stay here with him and his family.

Suddenly, Elsa let go of her sister's hand. She wanted a last chance to talk to him. Anna raised a brow at her sister before the older princess started running away.

Elsa continued running through crowded places, running through the narrow streets that Jack had taught her. She got to forest and ran between the trees, wanting to get the guards lost. To buy some time. What she was doing was foolish, but she didn't care for that.

She slowed down a little as she neared her destination. Would Jack be there? Would he be waiting for her? She hoped so.

She got to the lake, panting, before looking around although not seeming focused.

"Snowflake?" she heard his voice behind her. Elsa wasted no time in running to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Jack winced because of his not fully healed wound, but hugged her nonetheless. He swallowed thickly, trying not to break down and tell her his secret.

Elsa broke the hug and looked up at him, her sapphire blue eyes filled with tears. Jack almost melted at meeting her gaze, knowing that he had done a mistake when he did. "I c-can't go" she whimpered.

Jack exhaled, unable to keep his secret any longer and unable to look away from her. "It's okay. We're both leaving" he whispered, giving her a sad smile.

Elsa looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

Jack took a shaky breath. "Remember when you told me that you asked your parents to send me to a camp to be able to train more and achieve becoming a knight easier?" he asked in a low voice, receiving a nod from the princess. "They're sending me, just.. Not in Arendelle" he muttered.

Elsa's eyes widened. "B-but your family-"

"I know, but I have to choice in this" her best friend replied.

"It's dangerous! Camps like this outside of Arendelle get attacked a-and-" her voice broke as more tears streamed down her cheeks. She wiped them with the back of her hand. "I can't lose you. I can't let you do this" she whispered, looking away from him.

Jack turned her head to face him and cupped her face, wiping her tears with his thumb. "I know. But that's the only way I could get what I want. The only way to keep my family alive" he said gently, a tear escaping his eye.

Elsa stayed quiet for a moment. Never had she seen Jack so heartbroken. She moved away from him. "What if something happens to you? What if-" her voice broke again. She knew that it was selfish of her to ask him to stay but she couldn't help it.

"Elsa.. " Jack sighed, holding her hands. She kept looking down. "Snowflake, look at him" he murmured, smiling weakly when she does. "What do I tell you whenever I go to do something dangerous?" he asked.

Elsa sniffed, taking a moment to remember. "That, that you won't say see you soon if you weren't sure that we'll see each other again" she mumbled in a small voice.

Jack kissed her forehead. "Then, I'll see you soon, Snowflake" he whispered, giving her his signature smirk.

Elsa couldn't help but feel comfort, despite all that's happening. "And, I'll see you soon, Frost Brain" she said softly. She saw Jack looking behind her before letting go of her hands and backing away. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Your highness! " she heard a masculine voice call. A guard pulled her away and pushed Jack, causing him to fall. He winced from his wound but none of the guards seemed to notice. "Your highness, did he hurt you?! " the same guard asked.

Elsa was trying to move to Jack's side but was held back. "No! He didn't do anything!" she said, turning her gaze back to Jack who nodded to her, ensuring that he is fine.

"We must leave this instant" the other guard said, not giving Elsa much choice than to walk away with then. She looked back, taking once last glance at Jack before he disappeared from her view.

Jack stood up and started slowly walking through the forest. He wanted to see her ship, wanted to see her leave. Not that he wasn't sure that they'll meet again, but just in case. He got to a familiar high cliff and watched as the huge ship carrying Corona's flag sailed away from Arendelle, away from him.

Elsa stood by the rail of the ship, watching as Arendelle got farther away from her. She looked at the high cliff where she and Jack would sit down, watching ships set sail and imaging the places they'd go.

"That was really brave of you." Anna said, snapping Elsa out of her thoughts.

"What was? Elsa asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Running away from them, " the redhead replied, leaning on the rail as well. "But, why to him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Elsa muttered, feeling her cheeks heat up. Her sister just smirked.

"I'm pretty sure that you went to Jack, why?"

"I, I don't know. I just went to the lake and he was there" Elsa murmured, playing with the necklace Jack gave her for her birthday.

Anna titled her head a little. "You really love that necklace, don't you?" she asked, the same smirk plastered on her face.

"Of course, I do! I can't just leave it. Jack must have worked hard to get it" Elsa said.

Anna just shrugged, leaning on her sister's shoulder. She knew better.

* * *

Elsa was sitting on a couch, in a chamber inside Corona's palace. It had been two months since she came here, and she still didn't get used it.

Rapunzel was a sweet girl, really, but she fit more with Anna. Despite the princess of Corona being the same as her, she was as hyper as Anna. Which is why Elsa was reading a book that Jack had given her, while waiting for her parents to arrive from Arendelle.

The problem is, she just couldn't concentrate, her mind kept on wandering back to the letters she got from Jack. He had been sending letters to his family, and one of those letters would be sent to her. The camp wasn't much fun from what he described. He always caused trouble (which really didn't surprise her), but he did mention being trained to face enemies.

Elsa tried to convince herself that she's worrying over nothing, that there isn't anything too dangerous, but the sinking feeling never left her. Not receiving any letter from Jack lately didn't help.

The doors of the room suddenly opened, indicating the arrival of her parents. Elsa stood up and curtseyed. "Mother. Father" she said coldly. She hasn't forgiven them for sending her and Jack away, and they knew it.

Her parents sat down, Anna and Rapunzel following and sitting next to Elsa. The king and queen of Corona joined them minutes later.

Elsa got back to her book once everyone started talking, she didn't have much to say anyway. It wasn't until she heard the name 'Jackson' did she snap out of her little world. Was her father talking about Jack?

She looked at her sister to get any confirmation but Anna wasn't looking at her. The redhead was staring at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers, looking a few shades paler. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, Anna never did that unless something was bothering her.

The platinum blonde looked at her father. "Father." she said, her voice lower than she expected. Luckily, the king heard and turned his attention to her. "You mentioned something about a Jackson. D-did you mean sir William's son?" she asked, her cheeks tainted pink. Her father glanced at his wife then back at her, it wasn't until now that Elsa noticed that both her parents were looking at her with a hint of pity in their eyes.

"Yes, I did mean him, " Adgar said, glancing at Idun again. "The poor boy passed away a few days ago. His training camp was attacked," he takes a deep breath. "No survivors were found. Those who weren't found at the camp were taken away and.."

Elsa wasn't listening anymore. She didn't want to. Jack was... Gone? The more she thought about it the more she felt her eyes well up with tears. She quietly excused herself, saying that she wasn't feeling well, and started walking to her room with her book in her trembling hands. _'He can't be_ _dead'_ she thought to herself, finding herself running to her room.

Jack was gone. She'll never hear his smooth voice again, she'll never hear the sound of his laughter again, never ruffle his brown hair, never see his smirk that she always wanted to slap off his face, never see his warm chestnut brown eyes light up with one of his dangerous ideas, never see his smile, or pout, never hear his voice that would sing to her, she'll never get enveloped by one of his hugs again. She'll never see _him_ again.

The moment Elsa entered her room, she slammed the door shut and threw the book, letting it slide to the window seat. She slid against the door and pulled her knees to her chest, covering her mouth as an attempt to stop her sobs, before burying her face in her knees, letting her muffled sobs echo through the room.

Elsa lifted her head up after her sobs had quieted down. Her heart still ached with grief, but she had no more tears to cry. She slowly stood up, wobbling a little from how stiff her legs were, how long had she been crying? She sat on the window seat and rested her head on the cold glass of the window. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying, and the light that was once in them has dulled.

She gazed out of the window. The sun was already setting. She took a shaky breath and started humming a song that she and Jack sang sometimes:

 _"Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
 _I'll be the one, if you want me to._  
 _Anywhere, I would've followed you._  
 _Say something, I'm giving up on you._

 _And I will stumble and fall._  
 _I'm still learning to love_  
 _Just starting to crawl._

 _And I will swallow my pride._  
 _You're the one that I love_  
 _And I'm saying goodbye._

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
 _And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._  
 _And anywhere, I would have followed you._  
 _Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you._  
 _Say something, I'm giving up on you._

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
 _Say something..."_

She closed her eyes, as tears streamed down her cheeks again. She looked at her room and noticed the fallen book next to her on the floor.

Elsa exhaled before she lifted the book and ran her fingers on the cover. Jack had given her that book the night before she left, because he knew how much she loved it. _'The_ _Tale Of Jack_ _Frost'_ was written in a cursive silver thread that stood out against the blue cover. She sighed before opening the book to the last page, not caring if she had gotten there yet or not.

A small folded paper fell from the said book on Elsa's lap. Elsa put the book down, took the paper, and unfolded it. She felt fresh tears start to stream down her cheeks. It was his writing. His messy writing that she would always whine about. She could see words like _'Dear_ _,_ _Elsa'_ or _'_ _Snowflake_ _'_ scratched over. She took another shaky breath and willed her hands to stop shaking before she started to read.

 _'Hey_ _, Snowflake._

 _Sorry, I know that this isn't how_ _'_ _proper_ _'_ _gentlemen write, but it's all I can write at the moment._

 _What I want to say is, you and I will be back again in Arendelle in no time. Bet you my chocolate cookies for a year? Please, don't cry. You're more beautiful when you smile._

 _Sorry about my handwriting, I'll work on it. I promise._

 _See you soon!_

 _~Your one and only,_  
 _Frost_ _Brain'_

Elsa covered her lips, she chuckled as tears spilled from her eyes. Seeing this, it was like hearing his voice again, it was like having him with her again. She pressed the paper against her chest as she looked out of the window again.

Her heart ached even more. They have lost against the war. Their little fantasy was gone, at last, reality had won.

* * *

A/N: Well, that happened ( ._.) Now, before you freak out. No this is not the end. Is Jack alive? Ha, as if I'd tell. But, yeah, there's still a sort of plot ahead but I need motivation so like.. A comment would be nice? Even to point out some mistakes that I did

Songs used:  
 **Heart Like Yours by Willamette Stone**  
Say Something cover by Alex and Sierra (originally by A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera)

 **Until the next update! :)**  
WeirdJelsaFan~

 _~May the Fortress be with you~_


	5. Three Years Later

**A/N: Hi everyone! No, I'm not dead. No, I didn't abandon this story. Yes, I did mess up my update order and another story was supposed to be updated. The reason to that would be because I ran out of room in my writing sketch which gave me a reason to procrastinate but then I remembered that I love this story so might as well write it and...Voila! This accident happened!**

 **Also, Happy birthday to this story! It's officially a year old as it was published on August 12th, 2015!... and I've updated it five times... 0n0. Excuse me as I have another existential crises.**  
 ***********  
 **The title says it all, I sinned. I skipped three years of precious agony for our beloved characters, but bear with me, for I have a plan...hopefully.**

 **Without farther ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

"Run, NOW!" A man with brown hair yelled, looking alarmed. There were noises coming from everywhere, other men yelling, clashing swords, pistols fired. It was a bloody mess.

A group of young men were held captured. Luckily for them, one was able to secretly free himself and knock out the guards, he then turned to help his mates. "Hurry up, everyone's escaping," he whispered before leading them out to the forest.

Everything soon started melting into each other. More pistol shots, louder yelling, hushed whispers, ice breaking, muffled screams, glow, whites, blues-

* * *

Elsa woke up with a gasp, a hand on her chest. She ran her thumb over the snowflake, feeling every carve and edge, feeling the smooth surface of the gem in its center that she memorized over the years and months.

"Just a nightmare, again," she murmured, finally noticing the sunlight inside the room of wood. She sighed, rubbing her stomach, how she hated traveling overseas; but she didn't have much of a choice, she had duties to attend to as Arendelle's future Queen. She sighed again before walking to a small chest that had a few dresses inside and picked out a simple, long sleeved, off shoulder red gown. Not her favorite color, but it was fitting for her destination.

After getting dressed and putting away her nightgown, she sat at the simple dressing table, staring at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her hair. She looked _almost_ the same as three years ago. Her skin had gotten clearer, her breasts fully developed, her curves more defined. She looked like a proper twenty one year old young woman. She looked like her mother, especially with her hair in that bun.

 _Her mother_. She hadn't thought about her for a while, in fact, she hadn't thought about both her parents in these past few months. Neither would she allow herself to do so, not after their passing about a year or so ago. She liked to think that her relationship with them was redeemed before that terrible trip overseas, but the tension was still there. Mostly with her father.

Elsa shook her head. This is not the time to dwell on the past.

Once she was finished with her hair, she moved her attention jewelry and started putting on simple diamond earrings. Her eyes glanced at the engagement ring on her right ring finger, a weak smile came to her lips at remembering her fiance, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. A man she was not quite fond of when she first met him at her nineteenth birthday, but came to grow accustomed to him lingering around with time since he visited Corona a lot for 'business'. All those questions he'd ask, the presents he'd bring, she got used to them.

After she had discovered that, in order to become a Queen accepted by the people, she needed to marry and after many nights of thinking, Hans seemed like the best option. Their marriage would benefit Arendelle and would expand their trade. She didn't love the man, she knew that for sure, but she held respect for him. And, whether she loved him or not, he would make a fitting husband and future king for Arendelle.

 _Arendelle_. Her beloved country that she had not seen since she was eighteen. Her country that was mostly under the rule of her Aunt Primrose and the rest of the ministers until she takes the throne. She did keep track of the news there, the crime rates, population, trading, even the weather, and was saddened to know that her country had not received any proper snowfall in the last couple of years. The people would even joke about the land missing its princesses. Still, she had high hopes for this year.

A knock on the door snapped her out her thoughts. "Your majesty, we're almost at the docks," a masculine voice informed.

Elsa unconsciously straightened her back as she looked at the the door. "Very well," she spoke, "I'll be out soon" she added, sighing when she felt the person leave. Was she really ready to get married?

She shook her head, frowning. What is she doing? She had already made her decision and her sister will be arriving with Corona's royal family soon; in a week, perhaps. She took a deep breath before joining the other passengers aboard.

Elsa blinked a few times from the sunlight. She wasn't that surprised by the slight coolness of the air, they were a couple of days away from November, after all.

A crowed of people could be seen at the docks, no doubt trying to get glimpse of her. She and Hans had preferred to keep the process of the wedding preparations secretive, and that she is not to be revealed to the citizens until their weddings, for safety precautions.

" Your Majesty, the cloak," a man with grayish black hair, emerald green eyes, and slightly big front teeth said in a thick accent, handing her the said clothing.

Elsa gave a small nods as she took it, put it on, then pulled the hood up. "Thank you, sir Aster," she replied politely, not missing his surprise at her knowing his name. He had only spoken to her a few times, seeing that she didn't ask for much.

Aster gave her quite a handsome grin. "It's always a pleasure to help," he stated in the same odd accent before walking away to order a few men around.

Elsa observed him. He wasn't born here, that's for sure, but Hans had told her that he is one of the finest men along with a few others. He wasn't that old, beginning or mid thirties. He had a strong build, but he didn't look like a sailor; although he had an accent. His hands aren't as rough and he carried himself differently. Definitely not a sailor, just a fine knight.

This was a game of hers, observing people. Seeing how they walk or talk, how rough or soft their skin is, their smiles, their tones. It gave her some information about who she's dealing with and helped her keep to herself. It doesn't always work, of course. Hans was always able to surprise her a few times. Speaking of which...

"Elsa!" A voice called once they arrived at the docks. A man with ginger hair and sideburns wearing a fancy suit held her hand to help her get down. "How was your trip, darling? Aster didn't cause trouble, did he?" he asked, his green eyes reflecting the sunlight.

Elsa had half a mind to correct him, feeling that the kind man deserved to be called by his title, but she didn't. "It was as pleasant as a trip overseas could be for me, Hans," she answered gently.

"Perfect!" Hans beamed as he led her past the crowd to a carriage then helped her inside it, with him following. He pulled the curtains then turned to her. "You can pull that hood now, I missed looking at you," he spoke in his usual upbeat tone that got Elsa suspicious at times.

Nevertheless, she obeyed. "Do you have to keep saying that every time you see me?" She chuckled.

"Of course I do," Hans murmured, kissing her hand which she shyly pulled back afterwards. One of the other reasons that she respected Hans was that he never forced her into public displays of affection, not even kisses. She had already told him that she'd rather save everything until after they're married. But she knew that this wasn't the only reason, she didn't want to be tied to a man she didn't love just yet.

Elsa quickly blinked to push these thoughts away. She moved the curtains a tiny bit to have a look at the foreign country. "The Southern Isles seems like a beautiful place," she commented before turning to Hans, "I'd be grateful if I'm able to have a look."

"Of course, darling. I heard that the mountains would come to your liking." Hans smiled.

"Oh? And who, may I ask, informed you of such _valuable_ information?" Elsa giggled quietly.

"A certain redhead that claims to be your sister." Hans chuckled.

"Oh, my. My own sister betraying me," Elsa joked before a thought came to her. "So, will I be allowed to walk freely here?" she asked, holding back the eagerness from her voice. Her small smile quickly melted away when Hans hesitated.

"Elsa, you know that I can't change the rules about your protection." Hans sighed.

Elsa quickly hid her disappointment. "No, Hans. It's fine. May I ask, what's the name of the man?" she asked, giving him a weak smile.

"Jacob Foyd." Hans said, a proud smile coming to his face. "He's one of the youngest in Aster's group. The one with the oddest story as well," he added, catching Elsa's attention. She was always grateful for a story or anything else to distract her.

"Oh? How so?" she asked.

"They found him wounded a few years ago. He didn't seem to remember anything from his past. The physician thought it'd be temporarily, apparently, it wasn't."

"So he remembers nothing at all?"

"I wouldn't know, but it doesn't seem like he does. He's quiet and secretive despite his outgoing nature." Hans shrugged. "I've talked to him a few times, asked all his trainers and mates about him, and that's all they know. As for skills, he's a natural!" Hans spoke proudly, causing Elsa to frown a little. She sometimes didn't like how he spoke about others as if he owned them.

"You know an awful lot of information about him," she commented, furrowing her eyebrows.

Hans smiled at her. "Well, of course I would. He's going to protect you so I must know as must as possible," he stated. " _Unfortunately_ , he's on a hunting trip. Which means that he will be back sometime in the afternoon," he added as Elsa's eyes lit up.

"Are you sure, Hans?" she asked.

"Yes, the men went on many of those and they always arrive in the afternoon."

"Oh, thank you, Hans. Thank you so much." Elsa smiled politely. Hans just shrugged as it were no big deal then continued talking about other matters. From his training, to issues with his brothers, but she was just half listening. The idea of roaming around the palace alone without someone boring their eyes at her back, or someone treating her like glass, was too good to be true.

They finally entered through the golden palace gates. Hans helped Elsa out of the carriage once it had stopped at the grand white palace that was decorated with many golds and painted widows. The future Queen of Arendelle was let inside, only to be more shocked by how big it was, it might even be a bit bigger than Corona's palace. Many paintings were hanged on the wall, surrounded by golden frames. The furniture was surly mahogany, and she could almost see her reflection on the floor.

Elsa didn't give anymore attention to the decorations, or most to what Hans was saying as he continued to lead her through the grand building. She was too busy looking at the enchanting view from the widows- And, is that a garden down there? Oh, what is she thinking, of course it is! It was as big as Arendelle's, maybe even a bit more. The garden in Corona was nice, but small. This place is better than her expectations (Which weren't very high), and she was free to do whatever she pleased in it for a while without someone watching over her.

"And, of course, your bedroom," Hans announced, opening the door to show a room that was beautifully appointed. It only had the most needed furniture, a queen size bed with drapes on the left with a nightstand at each side, a dresser, a cupboard, and a vanity. The floor was carpeted with maroon colored carpets and the large glass widow had golden curtains on each side. "There are a few dresses for you to wear. I hope you like them." The prince of The Southern Isles smiled at her.

"Thank you, Hans. This is too much," Elsa spoke politely.

Hans shook his head. "Of course not. You deserve nothing less," he declared. "Now, excuse me. I must attend to a few matters. You're free the explore the palace." He kissed her hand then left.

Elsa giggled to herself as she entered the room. _'Alone with no supervision'_ she thought happily. She hadn't been like that in months, she had so much to do on her mind, but first, a bath would be what she needed most at the moment.

After being done with her bath and changing into a more comfortable blue dress, Elsa pulled her hair into a simple bun then left her room. It felt strange, walking in a new place without anyone following. She sort of felt like Anna, who never had much guards around her.

It wasn't because the princess was less important, of course not. It was simply because, if something were to happen to Elsa, Arendelle would be in no condition to wait another three years for Anna to come of age, and having an eighteen year old on the throne would not be pleasing for the people, or the ministers. Moreover, Elsa had received lessons all her life for this, while Anna hadn't. She would never be ready to rule the country, and Elsa envied her for it.

The platinum blonde shook her head, it's better for her sister to live like that. With no stress or pressure. She moved her attention back to where she was going, and noticed that the paintings on the wall were actually of ones of Hans' twelve older brothers.

Suddenly, a thought struck her. Would _she_ have to give that many heirs? How is a woman even capable of doing that? Elsa chewed on her bottom lip, her mind going back to the thought of her marriage.

The whole thing seemed unreal. She knew what marriage meant, she wasn't a child. The whole idea just felt strange-

"Your highness!" A young maid snapped her out her thoughts, the poor woman must have been shocked to see her. Elsa turned to look at the girl as she bowed clumsily. She bit her tongue to stop herself from asking the girl not to do so. "I, I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you," the maid spoke in a quick small voice, reminding Elsa of Anna.

"No, no. It's fine. I was just lost in thought," Elsa stated gently, smiling reassuringly at the girl, "Please, may you tell me the way to the garden?" she asked in the same gentle voice. The girl still seemed a bit uneasy but she obeyed. Elsa nodded to her once she was finished then headed towards the garden.

The Queen-to-be smiled once her eyes caught the green of the garden, beautifully mixed with the different colors of the flowers as the sunlight reflected off the glistening surface of the pond. She sat on a swing nearby and let herself enjoy the breeze as she hummed. Her sapphire blue eyes kept staring at the water as her thoughts melted away, memories taking their place instead. The tune she was humming soon turned into a song as she let herself sing in what seemed like forever:

 _"You taught me the courage of stars before you left.  
How light carries on endlessly, even after death.  
With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite.  
How rare and beautiful it is to even exist._

 _I couldn't help but ask_  
 _For you to say it all again._  
 _I tried to write it down_  
 _But I could never find a pen._  
 _I'd give anything to hear_  
 _You say it one more time,_  
 _That the universe was made_  
 _Just to be seen by my eyes._

 _I couldn't help but ask_  
 _For you to say it all again._  
 _I tried to write it down_  
 _But I could never find a pen._  
 _I'd give anything to hear_  
 _You say it one more time,_  
 _That the universe was made_  
 _Just to be seen by my eyes._

 _With shortness of breath, I'll explain the infinite_  
 _How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist."_

Elsa sighed in content, although her chest was filled with nostalgia. She had finally memorized the song. The one that she sang so many times, feeling as if it were an accomplishment at the time-

"Ummm... Your Majesty?" A masculine voice interrupted her thoughts.

Elsa gasped, quickly getting off the swing. How could she let herself be caught in- her breath hitched as she stared at the young man in front of her that looked no older than she is. But, that face, it was _his_ face. The skin was paler, and the eyes and hair were different, but it was _him_. How could she forget the face that she spent weeks thinking how would he have looked now? The face that she adored seeing? The one that always brought a grin to her face?

"I apologize, I didn't mean to spy- Are you alright? You look pale," He asked, frowning a little as he approached her.

The future Queen of Arendelle suddenly felt like a child again, clutching her necklace for dear life. Has his spirit came to haunt her? Avenge what had happened to him? To never writing to his family? As more thoughts rushed to her head, she felt lightheaded. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she suddenly felt colder than normal. The ground swayed beneath her feet and her vision blurred before, finally, her knees buckled.

"ELSA!" a faint familiar voice called as she faded into nothingness..

* * *

 **A/N: Woooooh! How about that? What do you think? Also, I apologize for my shitty descriptions of rooms and places, it's your fault for reading tho (jk, it's mine)**

 **Now, before anyone starts to attack me because 'Helsa', I want it to be very clear that I am way past the sourness for other ships and I am starting to ship a little bit of everything.**

 **Let's be real, no woman would choose a guy she doesn't know to marry. Elsa obliviously would choose who she knew best, and that was Hans. She also wouldn't stay with him if he was plain horrible, so of course he made her happy at times. And she wouldn't have him as king if she didn't respect him, and she had no reason not to. Hans is a very complex character that I doubt I will write well, but most of us softened a bit for him at the beginning of Frozen, didn't we? (I** _ **almost**_ **did, but I always knew he was evil. Good guys and pointy ears in Disney rarely happen)**

 **Please don't be shy to make my day and leave a comment, it would help to know where I should improve. And, hey! Being a nice person is also good! :D**

 **Until the next update! :)  
~WeirdJelsaFan**

 _ **~May The Fortress Be With You~**_


	6. Introductions

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S ALIVE?! *points at self* THIS GIRRRL! yeah, my life's a mess hahahahahaha. I, again for the millionth time, apologize for taking forever. But I think we all know that you won't be seeing frequent chapters from me :')**

 **IMPORTANT! (not really):** _Scenes in italics are memories!_

 **Useless note about me: I've been so obsessed with Hamilton these past couple of months, it's not even funny.**

 **Another useless note: Who's excited for Moana?! I can't wait for it and it's music! *no not because of Lin what are you talking about?* hehehehehe**

 **So, I'm a bit rusty so don't expect much from me. i'm sorry, but I do hope you like it! Now, enjoy!**

* * *

"Faster!" A man yells as gunshots are heard. Rain starts falling and people started getting separated.

"Wait!" a voice calls. Suddenly, everything fades as a sound of ice breaking is heard, followed by a scream.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is what happened?" a voice that sounded familiar to Elsa asked. She felt a soft, comfortable thing under her. Where was she?

"Yes, Your Highness. I found her Majesty fainted in the garden," another voice answered, oddly familiar as well.

Elsa groaned as she sat up and looked around the room, feeling confused. Wait, was she in the Southern Isles ? What happened? She was in the garden, then she started singing, then- Jack!

"Darling, you're awake!" Hans exclaimed, sitting next to Elsa's bed and holding her hand. Elsa just blinked at him, feeling even more confused. "How are you feeling?" he asked her gently.

"I-I'm fine. Just a light headache," She murmured, not feeling like she should tell Hans anything. "What happened?" she asked, not sure if what she saw in the garden was real or not.

"Your guard, Jacob, found you fainted in the garden. Did something happen? Are you sure you're alright? " Hans asked, looking worried.

" O-oh," Elsa murmured. So, it really was her imagination. Then again, she was too lost in her thoughts. But, she still couldn't help the pang of disappointment in her chest. "It, it must have been from the trip. I didn't rest," she explained, more to herself than to Hans.

"I'm glad you're fine." Hans smiled.

Elsa tensed when she caught sight of someone with _white_ hair from the corner of her eye enter the room from the.

 _'Ignore it. It's your imagination, '_ she thought to herself. _'It has to be,'_

Her thoughts were proven wrong when Hans turned to the young man. "Darling, I'd like you to meet your guard, Jacob Foyd," he announced, and Elsa forced herself to be look at the said.. Guard.

"Your Majesty." Jacob bowed. Should she even be calling him that? She knows who he is... Sort of... maybe.

Elsa blinked, realizing that she might have been staring. "Thank you, sir Jacob," she spoke with as much firmness as she could muster, mostly feeling like she's about to faint again.

Hans nodded to the guard, dismissing him. "I hope that he's as good as his reputation. If he ever bothers you, then you could order to replace him," he told her, receiving just a nod in reply.

"Yes, of course," she murmured.

"And, I hope you are ready to have dinner with my parents tomorrow night," Hans added.

"Tomorrow? I thought that they won't be arriving this week," Elsa managed to ask. Most of her mind was occupied with Jack- Errrr- Jacob.

"Apparently, they finished early, and they can't wait to see you." Hans beamed at her, receiving a weak smile from the platinum blonde.

"I can't wait as well," Elsa told him, "I'm still feeling slightly tired, though. Could you please leave me alone to rest?" she asked as politely as she could.

Hans blinked before nodding quickly. "Oh, o-of course." he kissed her hand before excusing himself and walking out of the room.

Elsa exhaled. She's never told Hans to leave her alone before, not since their engagement. Was she too rude? Was he suspecting anything?- What was she thinking?! She's got another matter at hand!

She slowly got up from bed and started pacing around the room. Jack, her best friend that was presumably _dead_ for three years, is alive. If this was a fairy tale, she'd believe it. But, it isn't. He's actually alive, and he looks absolutely different.

Which raises yet another unanswerable question. How in the world did he end up looking like that..in the Southern Isles...with no memories- if it _were_ him- No one just changes their hair and eye color. Maybe hair is a possible option- in a way- but...eyes? That just makes no sense.

Elsa covered her face to stifle a groan. _What_ was _she_ doing? She'll be a queen in a couple of months and here she is, thinking about an old childhood cru- no, childhood friend.

 _Why_ does she care anyway? For all she knows, her mind could be playing tricks on her. She's been wanting someone to talk to for the past few weeks and her mind made her imagine her guard as her _dead_ friend.

Then, why did she want to have another look at him? Why did she want to talk to him so desperately?

She huffed. No, she was just doing all this to distract herself from the wedding. Maybe a quick warm bath will help her relax, then she might explore the rest of the castle and prepare to see the king and queen of the Southern Isles tomorrow. She could even practice some painting!

Elsa nodded firmly to herself. Yes, that's what she'll do. No more of that nonsense. She pushed her hair back before walking into the bathroom.

She got out about half an hour later and wore one of the dresses in her wardrobe. It was a yellow dress that looked incredibly expensive and smelled new. This was definitely not her favorite color, but that was the least of her problems. She brushed her hair and put it in a braided bun then walked out of her room.

"Your Majesty." Jacob bowed.

Elsa stared at him for a moment before quickly looking away and pursuing her lips. Right, he'll be following her everywhere. She could just ignore him, it wouldn't be that strange. She gave him a stiff nod and walked past him.

"Does Your Majesty have any plans for today?" Jacob asked, taking her by surprise. Was he attempting a small talk? With her? Well, that's definitely new.

"Nothing specific. I was hoping to see more of this palace," Elsa stated stiffly, not glancing at him once. She knew she looked tense, but no one would act any different if they were in her place.

"Would Your Majesty like me to show you around?" Jacob asked politely, a hint of eagerness in his voice.

"No, I want to do so myself. Thank you," she replied. She can't handle talking to him, how could she handle looking at him?

"Very well, Your Majesty." Jacob nodded.

Elsa was grateful that her didn't speak again. She started wandering around, with Jacob following her.

She ended up wandering into a chamber full of oil paintings, similar to the one in Arendelle's palace. Jacob would occasionally provide her with information about the people in the said paintings, receiving small nods from her.

"This is lady Charlotte, the daughter of one of the Duchesses," he told her.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would their Majesties have a painting of her?" she asked, unable to keep to herself.

"Her mother carries a close place to the Queen's heart. Furthermore, the artist fell in love with her beauty." Jacob chuckled.

Elsa titled her head, trying to get a better look at the painting. Lady Charlotte was indeed a beautiful young woman. She had raven black curls, hazel eyes and sand toned skin. She seemed like a kind person. The rich green dress she wore made her look even more beautiful.

"No wonder he did," the future queen of Arendelle murmured, feeling the slightest bit jealous of the girl. She sighed before exiting the chamber, with Jacob quickly following.

Jacob had eventually led her to different places like the ballroom and the throne room. She was still cold with him, giving stiff answers and not looking at him. Whether he noticed or not, she did not know. Neither should she care.

Elsa roamed around for a bit more before deciding to sit in the garden and paint. She could use the distraction and the fresh air.

"It looks beautiful so far," Jacob commented after watching her paint for a while.

Elsa had to stifle a sigh. Of course he wouldn't be quiet for long. "Thank you," she replied stiffly, keeping her gaze at the painting.

"May I ask a question?" He asked. She could easily command him not to talk, or to leave her alone, but she preferred this over awkward silences that made her overthink everything.

"You may," she told him.

"How did Your Majesty and Prince Hans meet?" he asked. "If that's not too personal," he quickly added.

Elsa stopped painting for a brief moment, "We met in Corona," she decided to say.

"And, Your Majesty and Prince Hans have been in love since then?" Jacob asked carefully. Elsa didn't look at him, but she could feel him leaning a bit more forward.

She glanced at him, her lips in a thin line, "I'm afraid that _is_ too personal," she stated with a hint of sternness.

"I apologize, Your Majesty," he apologized, keeping his gaze on the ground and not speaking after it.

Elsa went back to her painting, but her mind was somewhere else. She couldn't believe that she hadn't asked or did something too bold yet. She knew that he was the reason for her discomfort, but she couldn't bring herself to set the mind to ask Hans the give the job to someone else.

 _It was as if she wanted him to stay._

Elsa frowned and blinked a few times to clear her mind off that terrible idea. She didn't want him to stay, she _shouldn't_ want him to stay. A similarity in the face proves _nothing_.

She snapped back to reality, not wishing to think too much, glancing at her engagement ring every once in a while. Jacob's question had brought some memories back to her. It's strange how quick time flies

* * *

 _"Elsa, I introduce to you the king and queen of the Southern Isles," King Adgar told his daughter._

 _Elsa looked at the kind looking adults in front of her. The king was slightly thin with ginger hair and a beard. His smiled showed the crinkles at his warm brown eyes, proving that he isn't as young as he looks._ _The queen was plump with chocolate brown hair, clam green eyes , and a beautiful kind face. She seemed to be a wise woman despite being several years younger than the king._

 _The crown princess bowed to them before looking at the other two young men that were standing beside them. "And these are their sons, Prince Edward and Prince Hans," her father continued._

 _"You might remember me, Your Highness . We met at your birthday last year?" Hans told her , ignoring his brother's pointed look._

 _"I'm afraid that I don't remember you," Elsa replied politely, "I apologize," she added. It was true, she barley remembered anything from her eighteenth birthday, she didn't want to._

 _"It's fine. I understand." Hans smiled reassuringly._

 _"Father, may I leave? Aunt Primrose was hoping I could help her with a few matters," Elsa asked her father politely. The king agreed. "Your Majesties." She bowed before leaving._

 _Hans met her later that day. She had tried to avoid him and his brother, but obviously failed at doing so. She had hoped to stay with Anna, but her sister had a piano lesson. So, she was currently stuck with Hans walking beside her, whom she ignored. She found her mind zoning out as he spoke about things he liked, which were oddly similar to what she liked._

 _"What are you thinking about?" Hans asked. Elsa glanced at him, pondering on whether she should answer or not._

 _"The past," she simply replied._

 _"Ahhh...Arendelle?"_

 _"...Perhaps."_

 _"Perhaps?"_

 _"Yes," Elsa stated, showing that she had no intentions of elaborating on her answer. Their conversation fell into an awkward silence and she hoped he would let her be._

 _"So, you and Princess Anna play the piano," Hans spoke again and Elsa groaned internally._

 _"Yes," she replied._

 _"I've always loved listening to piano. One of my favorite pieces has to be the Erlkönig ," Hans told her, earning some of Elsa's attention._

 _" Erlkönig, you say?" she asked, looking slightly curious._

 _Hans nodded. "Yes," he answered._

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"Hmm..?"_

 _" Why is it you favorite?"_

 _"The story of the poem is quite interesting. Franz Schubert's music matched his words."_

 _Elsa smiled a little, "I'm quite fond of that piece, you know," she told him, watching his reaction carefully._

 _"You do?" Hans asked, raising an eyebrow with the smile never leaving his lips. "I suppose we have much more in common than I thought."_

 _"How did you know we had anything in common in the first place?" Elsa asked, her lips in a polite smile._

 _Hans blinked, seeming caught off guard, before his confidence returned. " It was a hunch," he told her, giving her a charming smile._

 _"Would you like to know what I think, Prince Hans?" she asked, stopping to fully look at him._

 _"I would love to." He beamed at her._

 _"I think that you had memorized all this information to try and woo me. You should have done a better job. Franz Schubert created just the piano piece, the poem was written by Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe years before," Elsa deadpanned, her face emotionless. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have duties to attend to," she added before walking past the bewildered prince._

* * *

Elsa chuckled quietly to herself. She still couldn't believe that she had actually told him that.

"The painting is indeed beautiful, but why is it so sad?" Jacob asked, snapping Elsa out of her thoughts.

She took a good look at her painting. It seemed normal to her. Some green plants, flowers, pond, nothing looked necessarily 'sad'. "I see nothing wrong with it," she stated.

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows in a way that made Elsa quickly shift her gaze a away from him. "The colors..something is off with them. They're dull," he spoke thoughtfully, before looking directly at her.

Elsa shifted uncomfortably under his icy gaze. "I suppose it's just how you see it," she replied stiffly.

"I think it's just how one sees the world," Jacob stated, shutting up when Elsa gave him a pointed look for a brief moment.

Not even ten minutes had passed before the guard spoke again. "Why does Your Majesty see the world so darkly?" he asked.

She huffed. "I simply picked the wrong colors, that's all," she told him.

Jacob shrugged. "Perhaps," he told her before noticing the shadows' position on the ground. "I'm afraid I won't be able to stay for long with Your Majesty," he informed, only receiving a stiff nod from Elsa. "May I ask, what will Your Majesty do with the painting?" Jacob asked after a few moments, unsurprisingly.

Elsa exhaled. "You ask too many questions for a guard, Sir Jacob," she told him.

The white haired guard paused before giving an answer. "And you give very few answers for a queen, Snowflake."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Did you enjoy this? I know that I'm _very_ rusty. So.. about how Elsa acted during this chapter, please remember that she'll be queen so she can't do things by impulse.. or she isn't allowing herself to do so. I hope it turned out well for you :)**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It really helps me feel motivated to write and it gets me smiling like an idiot.**

 **I don't think that I've got much left to say. Maybe leave review on your way out? I'd love to know what you think! (Being nice is great too!)**

 **Until the next update! :)**  
 **~WeirdJelsaFan**

 ** _~May the Fortress be with you~_**

 **18th November 2016**


	7. Showing Off

**A/N: Hi everyone! W-what is this? A new chapter already? In less than three months?! *gasp***

 **Seriously though, you should really thank my friend for the update. She basically bullied me into writing because she knew that I was procrastinating even if I had a chapter already planned.**

 ** _REALLY IMPORTANT! (maybe!)_**  
 **I changed Lady Charlotte to Lady Thalia along with the face descriptions. You probably guessed who she is already ;)**

 ** _WARNING: Chapter may contain curse words and drinking. Not that extreme though._**

 **So, yeah, here's the new chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

What in the hell?

Elsa froze before looking at her guard. "W-what did you say?" she breathed.

Jacob seemed to be caught off guard before regaining his posture. "I apologize," he told her.

"What did you say?" Elsa asked again with more urgency.

"I said: I apologize," Jacob told her. "May I attend the training, your Majesty?" he asked with a hint of urgency.

Elsa blinked before slowly nodding to him. "Of course," she muttered. Jacob bowed and left quickly.

The future queen looked down, noticing that the shadow hasn't moved that much. He wasn't supposed to leave yet. "Wait, weren't-" she stopped mid-sentence, seeing that he isn't there anymore.

Elsa inhaled shakily. She's losing her mind. She'll be insane by the time of the coronation. Has she finally broke from the stress?

"No," she muttered to herself. She is perfectly sane. She knows what she heard, and she heard him call her snowflake. Does that mean that this person is really her best friend? He remembers? If he does, why hasn't he said anything?! It makes no sense. What if she really _is_ going insane?!

She quickly shook her head and stood up. She walked out of the garden, telling a maid to clean up her art equipment. Finally, she got to the privacy of her room. At least now she could think. If by some unpredictable _impossible_ twist of fate that this is Jack, why has he not told her? His family? His friends?

Elsa sat on the bed, rubbing her temples. This is too much. She hadn't prepared for this.. this.. mess.

Why was she making a big deal out of it anyway?! She shouldn't. Whatever she heard wasn't real. She _was_ lost in her thoughts, after all. Elsa inhaled shakily, forcing herself to believe that idea.

The rest of the day passed by as a blur. Jacob had returned outside her room and she had avoided seeing him. Elsa soon found herself lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Her head was throbbing, but there was little she could do about it. Her hand went over the snowflake of her necklace. She would very much rather forget everything at the moment. She sighed, closed her eyes, and let sleep eventually consume her.

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Time Skip::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

Elsa woke up quiet early in the morning, the memory of her usual dream of whites and blues getting forgotten easily. She didn't get out of her bed, wanting to enjoy its warmth. At least she could think now. She was always calmer after waking up, she had nothing to affect her decision making.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to Jacob. He looked undeniably like Jack, she didn't dare observe to see if he acted the same way. She was afraid to do so.

Whether it was him or not, it shouldn't matter to her. If it isn't him then she should no longer worry or think about it again.

But, what if it _is_ him?

Elsa exhaled, letting herself imagine if this idea was true. She had expected to feel panic, or discomfort of any sort, but she just felt...relived. Yes, there would be other emotions, but she just felt relived at the moment. She had always thought his death to be her fault. It was her who begged for him to be sent to the camp. Maybe if she hadn't...

 _'It doesn't matter now,'_ Elsa thought firmly to herself as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

The future queen gazed around her room in a bored manner. She hated having no work to do. It made her feel useless and irresponsible. She's Arendelle's future queen after all, she couldn't just goof around all day, but here she is. Hans had wanted her to be free before the wedding, so, she had to finish most of her work and leave the rest for her aunt.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a knock on the door. "Your majesty?" a feminine muffled voice asked, probably a maid.

"Yes?" Elsa answered, straightening her back unconsciously.

"Prince Hans has requested for you to meet him in the throne room. He says it's a private matter?" The maid informed.

Elsa silently groaned, she'd forgotten about the tour Hans had promised. It sounded like a brilliant idea before, but now? She wasn't so sure about it. Oh well, she can't do anything about it now. "I'll be down in a moment," she told the maid, knowing that this meant that she'll probably take longer than 'a moment'.

Elsa exhaled after hearing the maid's fading footsteps. _'No turning back now,'_ she thought before getting out of her warm bed to take a bath. She chose to wear a red dress from the ones that Hans bought her, along with some simple shoes. She brushed her hair and pulled it into an elegant bun then applied a light layer of make up.

She took a deep breath before walking out of her room, expecting Jacob to greet her, or just bow, except...

He wasn't there.

Elsa blinked in confusion as she looked at where he should be standing. Why wasn't he there? If she were to be honest, she felt relived...and offended. His job was to protect her, did he really take this responsibility so lightly?

She shook her head and walked to the throne room, suppressing her feelings. Something so small and simple shouldn't bother her. It could've been a mistake, maybe the poor young man got sick, or maybe he was injured during his training the other day, or-

"Elsa!" Hans' voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He immediately held her hand and kissed it. " You look gorgeous. I should've bought you a more fitting dress that could match your beauty," he complimented with that charming smile of his.

Elsa blushed. "It's fine. I love it," she murmured.

"Shall we?" He offered he his arm. She gingerly held his arm and let him lead her to a place in the garden, close to the stables, that had a lot of men.

"Ah! Prince Hans!" A huge man with a long white beard and hair boomed, scaring Elsa. Some men were already sword fighting, others just watched them. The man seemed to be the oldest of them all. The future queen noted that despite the man's seemingly old age, his blue eyes carried a twinkle of youth in them.

"Good morning to you too, sir Nicholas," Hans replied with a polite smile.

"This must be Queen Elsa, no?" Sir Nicholas asked with a thick accent that Elsa guessed was Russian. His beard covered most of his grin, but that didn't make it any less warm.

"Not yet." Elsa chuckled, smiling at the man.

The jolly man laughed. "Prince Hans told me that you like fencing?" He asked.

Elsa nodded slowly. "I do," she answered politely.

"Great! We were hoping that you would watch some of our finest knights." North grinned.

Elsa nodded, still smiling politely. She watched as several guards fenced each other. She longed to join them, it's been so long since she held a sword. Her thoughts quickly melted away as she saw a shock of white hair making its way through the guards.

Jacob was standing next to sir Aster, talking with him. They glanced at Hans and Elsa every few seconds. Jacob shrugged Aster's hand off his shoulder and took a few steps ahead. "Prince Hans!" he exclaimed with what Elsa could only describe as a fake smile. "Wouldn't you like to try?!" he continued.

"I'm not sure, sir Jacob," Hans replied with an equally fake smile. "It's been a while."

"Nah, come on! Wouldn't you like to show her majesty?!" Jacob laughed. Elsa could sense Hans' annoyance from how casual the guard was acting.

"Jacob-" Nicholas began to warn but Hans cut him off.

"If you insist," the prince said rather loudly, taking a sword and walking to Jacob.

"Great." Jacob subtly smirked. Elsa raised an eyebrow at how...irresponsible her guard was acting. Is that who she's supposed to trust with her life?

The two men took their fighting stances, and Elsa noted that Hans' was a bit off. Not wide enough, not low enough. Jacob's on the other hand was what she could describe as perfect. They both started fighting, letting their swords clash. The princess was now sure that her fiance wasn't as good as he bragged to be. What really caught her attention were Jacob's moments. They were light and quick, he missed every swing almost effortlessly. The smirk never left his face once and, she might have imagined it, but he looked at her more than once.

"Give up?" Jacob asked after holding Hans at sword-point for the second time.

"Not until my sword is-" The prince was cut off as Jacob disarmed him in one swift movement.

"It is now." Jacob grinned. Elsa had to cough to cover her chuckle.

"Great job, Prince Hans! I can see that you've gotten better!" Nicholas praised, giving Jacob a pointed look to keep him from speaking.

"It's not enough, obviously." Hans fake smiled. "I do have to admit that sir Jacob hadn't allowed me to prepare like he did," he added with a slight frown.

"Prince Hans, would you say that to an enemy?" a new feminine voice cut in. Elsa turned to look at the owner to see the young woman from the painting, Thalia-was it?

"What?" Hans asked, not hiding his displeasure by her presence.

"Would you tell an enemy that you weren't ready?" Lady Thalia asked in a firmer tone. She smiled in satisfaction when he didn't reply. "Then, I see no reason not to praise sir Jacob for his brilliant performance?" she asked.

Hans blinked before nodding stiffly. "Of course, Lady Thalia," he muttered - more like growled - then turned to Jacob. "Well done." he shook the young man's hand and Elsa could swear she saw Lady Thalia and Jacob share a look the was more than friendly.

"What brings you here, Lady Thalia?" Hans asked, walking back to Elsa as Jacob joined his mates and received pats on the back, along with disapproving looks from Nicholas and sir Aster.

Elsa turned her attention back to the lady who smiled at the couple. "Prince Fredrick wishes to see you. He says it's urgent," she informed in a cheery tone that reminded Elsa of Anna's.

Hans smiled at Elsa apologetically. She nodded to him and let him kiss her hand before he excused himself.

Lady Thalia walked closer to Elsa. " You must be princess Elsa! Hans' description of you doesn't do you justice." she grinned, showing her pearly white teeth.

Elsa blushed. "Thank you," she mumbled.

Lady Thalia held her arm. "So, what did you think of sir Jacob?" she asked. "I heard the he's personally guarding you."

"He is. He's a fine knight and gentleman, although... he's a bit irresponsible," Elsa answered truthfully, letting the lady lead her a bit farther away from the men.

"Oh, that's just how he is! I'd feel completely safe if I were you!" Lady Thalia giggled. "He's a brave man. I'd be dead now without him." Her excitement dimmed a little at a memory.

"What do you mean?" Elsa furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hans didn't tell you how they got Jacob, did he?" Lady Thalia sighed as Elsa shook her head 'no'. "I was kidnapped a few years ago. It was Jacob who saved me." she smiled softly at the memory and Elsa had to wonder how close they were for her to call him Jacob in the tone she did. The lady suddenly gasped. "Oh! I should probably leave, the duchess needs me. It was an honor to talk to you, your majesty!" she bowed and left before Elsa got the chance to ask more.

Hans got back a while later and continued walking through the garden with Elsa and discussing different matters with her, but she couldn't focus.

"Hans?" she finally decided to ask.

"Hmm?" Hans smiled at her.

"You didn't tell me that Jacob saved a lady's life," Elsa stated. She noted how he clenched his jaw and stiffened a bit.

"Oh...I-I didn't think it mattered," Hans told her slowly, his free hand held her hand that was holding his arm. "I feared that you would refuse to come if you heard about such a thing." He frowned, biting his bottom lip.

Elsa sighed and squeezed his hand. "Hans, I wouldn't have cared," she reassured. Hans smiled softly at her and kissed her hand.

The Prince of the Southern Isles continued to talk with her while avoiding anything that could connect to Jacob. Elsa wasn't stupid, it was obvious that her fiance wasn't fond of the man-

 _'Then_ _why make him her guard in the first place?'_

Elsa groaned internally at the new unanswerable question. This wasn't how she imagined her stay at the Southern Isles. She quickly dismissed the new thought to focus on Hans, who was talking about another achievement of his or his kingdom. She couldn't help but wonder why he didn't brag about Jacob, but she shoved the thought away.

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::Time Skip::::::::::::::::::::::_**

Elsa was walking back to the castle. The sun had just set and Hans had excused himself after a guard informed him that another one of his brothers needed him. Elsa refused to hold him up and decided to walk back on her own, it would allow her some time to think.

The platinum blonde was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of clattering and... Laughing?

She carefully walked to the source of the noise to see all the knights sitting around a bonfire with metal cups in their hands, some looked half drunk. Elsa could smell the distinctive smell of rum.

"Did you see what I did to that meater?!" Jacob laughed, standing up. Elsa raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"Lower your voice, mate. The hornswoggler might hear ya," sir Aster warned, he didn't seem as drunk as his mates. Elsa didn't know how to react, the man always seemed so polite.

"I wouldn't worry, I showed him his place," Jacob dismissed, a cocky smirk on his face that looked far too familiar to Elsa.

"Bloody show pony," Aster muttered, taking a sip from his cup.

"Only because lady Thalia spoke," Nicholas interrupted, not wanting to deal with the moody man.

"At least she supported me, unlike someone else." Jacob raised an eyebrow at Nicholas. "But, that is not the case now. We're now celebrating the future of our friend, Thomas!" he exclaimed and the men cheered to a young man with red hair that was sitting with the others.

Elsa moved to the side a little, not wanting to be seen just yet. She didn't know why she's listening to all this, but part of her felt offended that they called her fiance such names.

"You're leaving us, and so I am taking the honor of singing the very special song." Jacob grinned as the men cheered again. He cleared his throat before he started singing:

 _"Of all the money that e'er I had_  
 _I've spent it in good company  
_ _And all the harm that e'er I've done  
_ _Alas it was to none but me..."_

Elsa squinted at Jacob as he sang. The voice was very familiar, if not a bit older. The way he carried himself, of the look on his face. Something made this whole scene familiar.

 _"And all I've done for want of wit  
_ _To memory now I can't recall  
_ _So fill to me the parting glass  
_ _Good night and joy be with you all_

 _Of all the comrades that e'er I had  
They are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had  
They would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all..."_

Jacob held Thomas by the shoulder as he continued singing, giving Elsa a better view of his face. She was now sure that he wasn't as drunk as some of the others, he looked too focused. Maybe lost in a memory. He looked like someone she knew.

 _"A man may drink and not be drunk  
A man may fight and not be slain  
A man may court a pretty girl.."_

Some men nudged Thomas, who just slapped them away while chuckling.

 _"...And perhaps be welcomed back again  
But since it has so ought to be  
By a time to rise and a time to fall  
Come fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all  
Good night and joy be with you all..."_

The men all raised their cups in cheers, but Elsa wasn't focusing on what they said anymore, she was too lost in a specific memory..

* * *

 _A young looking Elsa and Jack sat in the forest along with other men. They were all laughing and drinking (except the kids of course). The whole idea was Jack's, who kept on begging and pestering his father to let him and Elsa come with him. The king and queen had happily agreed as long as sir William is there (they never knew about the parts including the drinking. They thought it was a little trip of fresh air), and the kids couldn't be more excited._

 _So, here they were, sitting next to each other and enjoying the breeze that made the sun's heat more bearable. They had watched as knights trained and couldn't be more amazed. While Elsa kept to herself about her amazement, she couldn't help but giggle as her friend tried (and failed) to follow the men's steps._

 _"Hey!" Jack pouted, his cheeks a light pink. He could only receive a little giggle followed by a 'sorry' that didn't really sound sorry._

 _"Let me show you how to do it." William chuckled at his son as he fixed his stance and his hold on the wooden sword. "Now you'll have a better grip." he chuckled again as he watched his son showing off his newfound skill to his friend._

 _It wasn't until a while later did the men start singing this song for a few friends who were leaving. Elsa was fascinated by all this, her parents would probably disapprove of their daughter to get mixed with such things, but she didn't mind it. She felt a great sense of comfort from being with people who expected nothing from her. Comfort in being herself._

* * *

Elsa snapped to reality as she looked at Jacob, a sinking feeling taking hold of her as she realized that he reminded her of the late sir William. She hated her inner voice for telling her to stop being so stubborn and believe that this might be... _him_. Still, it was safer if she didn't, it would be less disappointing.

She quickly turned her attention to the group of men once again. "I'll miss you all, truly." Thomas smiled at others.

Jacob scoffed before taking a sip from his cup. "No, you wouldn't. You get a chance to not see some of these pricks," he told him.

Elsa huffed in anger. She has had enough of his attitude and his insults. "Sir Jacob! I thought you were more well mannered than that!" Elsa spoke up, coming out of her hiding place.

All men froze and looked at her with eyes wide as saucers. "Your Majesty-" Aster tried defending his friend but was cut off by her.

"I expect you all to watch your tongues the next time. Now, get back to work," Elsa continued sternly before turning around and starting to walk away without giving sir Nicholas a chance to apologize.

Just when she was about to be out of their hearing range, she heard someone mutter "Thanks, Jackson."

* * *

 **A/N: Eheheheheh, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now, tell me what do you think of Hans? Is he good or bad?**

 **Also, I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time now, do you want a small part of Jacob's pov? (Ha, as if you all hadn't guessed who he is from the moment you read his name)**

 **Thomas is the one from Pocahontas.**

 **Finals are approaching and I'm a bit worried so I'm not sure when the next update will be. So have an early Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review on the way out! :D (Being nice is good too!)**

 **Until the next update!:)**  
 **~WeirdJelsaFan**

 _ **~May the fortress be with you~**_

 _ **16th December 2016**_


	8. Comfort

**A/N: Hi everyone! How have you been?! Happy March! Sorry for taking such a long time, but I did update two chapters in less than two months before, no? ANYWAY, I'd just like to thank you so so much for the favorites and follows and the lovely reviews. Thank you for being patient with me and my slow updates and not giving up. I'm sorry for not being quicker.**

 **Now, hopefully, Enjoy!**

* * *

Jacob tensed when he saw the princess pause. He was about to speak when she continued walking as if nothing ever was. Maybe she didn't hear. He clenched his jaw and turned to Aster. "Say it louder, why don't you?" he hissed.

Aster shrugged."At least one of us did." was his reply.

Jacob huffed before drinking some of the rum. _'I'll see about it tomorrow'_ he thought.

* * *

 **Time Skip  
** Elsa yawned a little as she applied her lipstick. Yesterday's dinner with the royal family was quite tiring. She shouldn't whine, they've been nothing but nice to her. Most questions they asked were, of course, about her and Hans. They've been preparing for the wedding, as it was their main concern at the moment along with the coronation. She still needed to choose a dress and get fitted for it, then there are the decorations, and then other preparations concerning guests; its hard and stressful, but she'll manage. She always does.

The most embarrassing...maybe awkward part of last night when the queen wanted to have a womanly conversation with her. Nothing inappropriate, thank God, but Elsa wasn't the one to talk about her relationship, mostly because she didn't know what to say. With her cousin and Anna, they'd come up with the weirdest stuff to love while gushing about boys and men they found handsome. Maybe it was the crinkle of their eyes or dimples or even their teeth! Elsa had found this completely ridiculous, which is why when she was asked about Hans, her answer was just... Basic to say the least. Weather the queen of the Southern Isles was disappointed or angry, she did not know.

Elsa frowned a little when her sapphire blue eyes fell on the necklace around her neck, reminding her of the main cause of her stress. The more time she spent with him, the more she'd rather not think about it. But... Just out of sheer curiosity, she'll see what he has to say about yesterday's events. Yeah, just out of curiosity.

Elsa took one last glance at herself in the mirror and nodded before walking out of the room, immediately getting greeted by Jacob. "Your Majesty." He bowed.

"Sir Jacob." Elsa nodded t him before she started walking ahead of him. "Tell me, are there any plans for today?" she asked.

"Uh, Prince Hans is taking Your Majesty to see the mountains later today, "Jacob informed. " I should not have told you that," he added.

"I'll act surprised," Elsa replied calmly, slightly grateful that he told her as she would not like to be surprised at the moment.

"So... Fine weather today," Jacob spoke up again, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Indeed, quite warm too," Elsa replied impassively. Their conversation was dulling, it's not like the previous ones were better but this exact conversation was dull and boring, the kind you'd have with someone as you wait impatiently for something. But, what was it? What were they waiting for? What was the cause of the tension? Could it be what has left her restless since she set foot on the Southern Isles?

The same damned thoughts kept bugging her even as she had breakfast which distracted her from her fiance. Hans had noticed and asked her worriedly if were well, to which she brushed away with an excuse. She wasn't in the mood to discuss anything with him, and he seemed to be too satisfied with her fake surprise to his news to care more if she were well or not.

Before long, Elsa was heading back to her room after roaming for a bit to change. During it all, she never spoke to Jacob once, but her curiosity was eating her alive, so she decided to give it a rest. She inhaled before finally speaking up. "Um, Sir Jacob?" She asked, looking back at the young guard who seemed like her just snapped out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yes, your majesty?" He asked politely.

"I apologize if this is a private matter, but I heard sir Aster call you Jackson last night. I was really confused because-"

"My middle name, your majesty," Jacob replied immediately. "Though, I am not fond of it," he added.

Elsa blinked, arching an eyebrow. "Your full name is Jacob Jackson Foyd?" she asked slowly, her eyes watching him carefully.

"Yes, your majesty," Jacob confirmed, looking right back at her. She should have believed him but... Something was off, or maybe _she_ saw something was off. Either way, there was something that didn't completely ease her. Nevertheless, she nodded to him and continued her way to her bedroom.

Elsa changed into a traveling dress and pulled her hair in a bun. She felt unusually calm today, unlike the past two. It's as if she temporarily came in terms with her thoughts. For now, she should appreciate the calmness while it's still here.

Elsa walked out of her room and nodded to Jacob as he bowed before going outside to meet her fiance. She was shocked to see lady Thalia, in her own travelling dress, with Sir Aster. "I thought we were going alone?" she asked Hans quietly as he held her hand.

She heard him mutter something along the lines of 'so did I' before clearing his throat. "Lady Thalia has been feeling unwell and decided to join us," he informed her with an obvious fake smile.

Elsa blinked. Unwell? But, she seemed fine yesterday. Then again, she shouldn't be so quick to judge. "I see," she murmured. Hans is surly upset about having others with them, he had wanted to be alone. He even asked Jacob to leave her.

"I.. Hope that you are not upset. If you are, I could-" Hans was cut off by her.

"I'm not, Hans. Don't worry," Elsa reassured, not exactly minding that much. Hans's smile softened before he kissed her hand then went to join the lady.

"Your majesty!" Lady Thalia grinned, walking to Elsa. "How are you today?" she asked.

"I'm fine, lady Thalia," Elsa replied politely.

"I am awfully sorry if I bothered you. I just really needed some fresh air and my mother's poor nerves wouldn't have taken it if I went alone," Lady Thalia apologized with a somewhat awkward smile.

"It's alright, Lady Thalia," Emma reassured, holding the lady's arm.

"Thank you, your majesty." Lady Thalia gave a small bow with her head. "But, please, call me Thalia," she told her politely.

"Only of the call me Elsa." Elsa grinned at her, a slightly playful glint in her eyes. Maybe having a friend her isn't so bad, it'll even help ease the tension.

"Darling, Lady Thalia, shall we get going?" Hans asked once all the horses were ready.

Elsa nodded to him, smiling politely. He took her hand and helped her up on her horse, Lady Thalia accepted Sir Aster's help as well. Once everyone was settled, they started going towards the mountains, still keeping distance from the citizens so that Elsa remains kept talking to her, discussing different matters. Lady Thalia stayed behind, mostly talking with sir Aster.

The view was breathtaking. The forest was unusually rich green compared to such a cold weather. But, seeing the Southern Isles had made Elsa want to see Adrendelle more than anything. She feared that she soon would forget her kingdom if she remained away any longer.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" Hans asked her when he noticed her gazing at the horizon.

Elsa hummed in agreement. "I miss Arendelle," she murmured, slightly frowning.

Hans frowned before holding her hand, causing her to look at him. "We'll soon be married and living there. Together. It won't be long." he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Elsa smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Hans," she told him in a soft voice.

"Prince Hans!" Thalia called, interrupting their moment. "I think I saw a hare!" she exclaimed.

Hans grinned before looking at Elsa apologetically. "I'm sorry, darling. You know-" he tried excusing himself.

Elsa nodded to him, chuckling when his horse galloped past her. She'll never understand Hans's obsession with hunting. Still, she can't judge when she used to hunt herself. She exhaled before trying to follow them.

After a while, she stopped at a clearing and got off her horse, feeling quite uncomfortable from sitting for so long. "It's pretty here," she commented to no one as she pet her horse. 'Better than staying cooped up inside," she muttered, frowning a little. If she was honest, the idea of being Queen scared her. Yes, she studied everything that it takes, but that was in the books. She needed experience, she needed to see the streets and their people to know what's right from what's wrong. She didn't want to be blinded by lies like many rulers were. There were times where she thought her father was always doing the right thing, but as she grew up and got involved with more civilians, she realized that perhaps she was wrong. This terrified her; if her father whom she thought to be so great made mistakes and enemies, what is _she_ going to do?

Elsa exhaled, ridding herself of these thoughts. She'll be fine. She knows it. She was told so from someone she trusted dearly.

* * *

 _Elsa sat alone by the cliffs, curled up on the ground. Her porcelain skin was red at the nose and cheeks, as were her puffy eyes. She wiped her tear stained cheek once more as she tried to gain her composure._

 _She was twelve now, just starting her lessons as her crown princess, although her recent lesson didn't go very well. Her teacher had scolded her for making a mistake rather harshly, calling her irresponsible and rash. That her kingdom will perish if she remains like that. He terrified her of what lay ahead so she had fled as soon as the lesson was over. She didn't even go to the lake because the last this she needed were Jack's stupid jokes._

 _"Elsa?" A mature masculine voice spoke, making the crown princess gasp._

 _Elsa turned around to see a man with chestnut brown hair and sky blue eyes. He had the same features as her best friend, although more mature. "S-sir William, I-I'm sorry. I didn't-" she was cut off by the man._

 _"It's fine. I was looking for you. Emma and Jack saw you but couldn't find you. I had my ways." he chuckled as he sad next to her. "Now, tell me what troubles you," he told her gently._

 _Elsa bit her bottom lip, looking down. She could trust sir William. He'd never hurt her or ridicule her for a mistake. "I got scolded at my lesson. The teacher said that I'd make a terrible queen if I continue acting like myself," she murmured._

 _William quirked his eyebrow. "Are you sure he's talking about you?" he asked, mostly trying to make her smile. Elsa just nodded, fiddling with her fingers._

 _William frowned a little and held her shoulder to get her to look at him. "Elsa, if that man really means you then he is a foolish man. You are one of the most brilliant young girls I've seen. You're responsible and mature. You speak with words way beyond your years. Perhaps you'd need to be reminded of fun, but there's nothing wrong with that . And if I were to be honest, I don't think Jackson would have made it past nine years old without you." he smiled when this got him a chuckle from her. "You are all that and more. Are you not?"_

 _Elsa blushed, looking down at her hands. "I don't know," she mumbled ._

 _William thought for a moment before smiling again. "Tell me, what do you love? What do you want to do? Tell me the truth," he told her._

 _Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. What does she want? "Well..." she started. "I want to see places, and to be a good queen to Arendelle. I want to make sure that it stays safe and that everyone in it is happy," she replied._

 _"Is that truly what you want?" William asked gently._

 _"Yes. I love Arendelle," Elsa replied with a hint of confidence in her voice._

 _"Then you'd make a brilliant queen, your highness." William grins at her. "A true ruler is always seeking out what's best for their home."_

 _Elsa blinked then smiled weakly at William. It was nice getting reassurance from someone other than her parents. Someone from the people who trust she'll do great. "Thank you, sir William," she told him, her fear long gone._

 _"Always a pleasure, your highness. Now, why don't you take a walk for fresh air? I'm sire your friends are worried," William replies._

 _Elsa nodded and stood up to walk away before pausing. She turned around and gave sir William a quick hug before running away. It was a very un-princess gesture, but she didn't care. It was a fit way to thank sir William, he had always been there to help, providing her with guidance when she needed it._

* * *

Elsa hummed to herself as she smiled at the memory. She gently pet her horse as she walked through the forest with it. She started singing to herself:

 _"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
_ _Not a footprint to be seen.  
_ _A kingdom of isolation,  
_ _and it looks like I'm the Queen_

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried_

 _Don't let them in,_  
 _don't let them see_  
 _Be the good girl you always have to be_  
 _Conceal, don't feel,_  
 _don't let them know_  
 _Well now they know-"_

Elsa gasped when she felt the rain falling on her, quickly pulling the hood of her cloak over her head. She jumped back when lighting strikes, causing her horse to panic and run away. "Nonononono-" Elsa cringed and looked blankly at where her horse had gone, realizing that she was alone in a place that she doesn't know without a way of knowing a way back.

The platinum blonde exhaled before looking around. She'll follow the footprints, that's her best option at the moment. She pulled on her cloak for warmth, she might like the cold but she doesn't like being wet.

The rain gradually increased as the footprints disappeared with the mud. Elsa cursed in her mind before looking around for any sort of shelter. Moving around could've been so much easier if she wasn't wearing that stupid restraining dress. She huffed before moving under the thick branches of a tree, deciding its better to wait for the rain to stop.

Elsa sat down after a while, not really caring about how much her dress will get stained as much as much as how her feet are facing eternal suffering in those damned shoes. Suddenly, she heard a voice calling for her. She blinked before slowly standing up.

"Your Majesty!" The voice called again. She could see someone coming from the distance.

"I'm here!" Elsa shouted, walking towards the person. She will definitely never wear heels again if she's going to travel, not these heels at least. She squinted her eyes to see better in the rain. Is that...white hair?

"Your Majesty!" Jacob exclaimed running, running to her. "Are you alright?!" he asked worriedly

Elsa blinked, looking at her drenched guard. "S-sir Jacob, what are you doing here?" she inquired, this being the first thought in her brain.

Jacob chuckled awkwardly. "I was doing business here when I found his highness and Tha- Lady Thalia," he explained before shaking his head. "You're drenched, your Majesty." he frowned, taking off his jacket and giving it to her.

"But, sir Jacob- I-" Elsa was cut off by the man.

"It's fine, Your Majesty. The cold doesn't bother me," Jacob reassured before taking her arm and gently leading her through the forest.

Elsa held the coat with one hand as she let him lead her away. She silently watched him as the rain rain made his hair stick to his forehead, and his clothes cling to his body. Despite his body language being at ease, he looked focused.

The platinum blonde tilted her head, letting herself take a closer look at him. Unfortunately, she couldn't take a good look before she was interrupted. "Darling!" Hans sighed in relief, running to Elsa and holding her arms. "Are you okay?!" he asked, tucking a hair strand behind her ear.

Elsa smiled weakly, her body a bit tense. "I guess I strayed too far?" she chuckled.

Hans exhaled before turning to Jacob. "Thank you,sir Jacob. I'm grateful for you," he told him.

Elsa nodded in agreement, slowly taking off the coat. Jacob immediately stopped her. "Please, keep it, your Majesty. You might get ill if you take it off," he explained, smiling at her.

"...Thank you," Elsa spoke after a pause, looking at his eyes. Now that she's taking a better look at him, he bore an uncanny resemblance to sir William.

Hans cleared his throat, interrupting their moment. "Sweetheart, we must get you back," he told her gently as he pulled the hood over her head and lead her away. Elsa got on her horse with Han's help before they all went back, with Lady Thalia and sir Aster ahead of them.

As Elsa got lost in her thoughts once again, she had decided one thing despite the screams of her logical side...

 _'It's him.'_

* * *

 **A/N: So...how was that? Sorry, I'm always a bit rusty. Tell me if you want to see any songs and what do you think will happen next! Thank you all for making the time to read this, I'm grateful. Also, I messed a bit with you with the Let It Go thing, no? ;p**

 **P.S : (only if you want to) you could check out my fanart and original characters on Instagram and Tumblr! It's AutumnSnowflake! Thank you if you did! :D**

 **Until the next update! :)  
~WeirdJelsaFan **

**_**~May The Fortress Be With You~**_**


	9. A Different Point Of View

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm not dead! Sorry for taking so long, but really, is it a surprise at that point? Anyway, as the title says, I'm writing this from a different point of view. This is mostly a filler chapter, but it might satisfy your Jelsa needs? Maybe? So... Hopefully...Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa sat in the garden with Lady Thalia, talking with her. "So, how do you find the Southern Isles?" Thalia asked, eating a piece of chocolate.

"I've hardly been here for a week. I can't make an opinion about it yet," Elsa replied, eating a piece of chocolate herself.

"But, you're able to make an opinion on chocolate in a minute?" Thalia asked teasingly as she smiled.

Elsa chuckles, her ears pink. "Well, once I taste a chocolate, I've seen it all. So, yes. Definitely." She smiled proudly. Having a lady friend is definitely making everything more bearable.

Thalia laughed. "Alright, alright." She waved her hand. "Your sister and relatives will be arriving soon, right?" She asked.

Elsa nodded, fiddling with her necklace. "Yes, they'll help me with the wedding preparations. Of course, Anna and I would have preferred the wedding to be in Arendelle, but Hans said it'd be too risky." She sighed, looking at her golden engagement ring with red gems decorating it.

Thalia raised an eyebrow as she nodded slowly. "I see.." She murmured. "Elsa, I have to say, that necklace is very lovely. From where did you get it?" She asked slowly, looking overly curious.

Elsa up at her, surprised by the sudden question . What surprised her more is that despite Thalia smiling at her as she waits for the answer. She _seemed_ like she already knew the answer.

"I..." Elsa paused. "It was a gift for my birthday," she answered.

"Well, the person who gave it to you had a really fine taste. It must've bee extremely expensive. I've never seen anything like it before. " Thalia giggled.

Elsa nodded mutely, not wishing to speak more about the subject. She's been suppressing these thoughts for long enough.

" So, I heard that Sir Jacob has taken you for a short walk around the town?" Thalia asked, a knowing smile on her face.

Elsa tensed. She _had_ asked Sir Jacob to take her around the town- Jokingly, that is. He had shocked her by asking her to wear her cloak and meet him in the garden. He'd then taken her around the less crowded areas. What shocked her more was that she was actually starting to _enjoy_ his company, AR least when she didn't over think.

"Elsa? "Thalia asked, tapping her shoulder. Elsa snapped back into reality, blinking.

" I... I don't know what you're talking about," the future queen muttered, trying to hide her pink cheeks.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise," Thalia said quickly, giving her a toothy grin.

Elsa sighed in defeat. "I asked him _jokingly,_ but sir Jacob was seriously, apparently," she muttered, not facing Thalia.

Thalia started giggling. "Oh, I'm not surprised. _Of course_ Jacob would do that. He's always loved adventure," she said, waving a hand dismissively.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, surprised by Thalia's manner once again. "You must be awfully close to Sir Jacob to call him that," she commented, trying to seem casual.

Thalia's ears went pink. "Well, you know how he is! H-he's an outgoing person so it's really hard not to talk to him!" she stuttered. "Where is he? I thought he was supposed to keep an eye on you?" she asked quickly, changing the subject.

"I wanted to be alone. He said that his group would be leaving this week and I was assigned another guard." Elsa shrugged.

Thalia nodded. "I wonder what he's doing," she murmured.

"Probably something ridiculous," Elsa muttered.

* * *

Jacob ran his hands through his damp hair before starting to button up his his shirt. "Aster, did you send the money to Arendelle?" he asked the said man, who was painting something on his wrist.

" 'Course, I did, " Aster muttered.

"Aster..." Jacob warned, narrowing his freezing his eyes at the gray-haired man.

"Dammit, Jackson. It was _one_ time!" Aster rolled his eyes before blinking in surprise when Jacob covered his mouth. "Mmmh?!" he raised an eyebrow at his friend.

" _Jackson_?!" Jacob hissed, frowning . Aster slapped his hand away.

"Well, ya shouldn't have made your 'fake name' so obvious," Aster deadpanned.

"Please, Aster. Go tell Hans. I'm sure he hadn't heard you yet!" Jacob- Jackson- whatever his name- glared.

"Pretty sure her Majesty is the issue." Aster smirked as his friend's ears turned pink. "How did she not tell anyone yet? Are you giving her payment?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jacob shoved his face away. "No! I just know she won't. How will she explain to his highness that she was close to a male peasant?" he asked with a hit of bitterness as he said 'his highness'.

Aster patted his back. "Jack, don't take it so heavily. You didn't even know they were engaged." He shrugged as he stood up. "I'll meet you later. Lady Thalia wants to go on another walk," he added before walking out.

'Jack' rolled his eyes. " 'Walk' my arse,"he muttered as he flopped back on the not so comfortable bed. It was strange these past few days. He's realized how things changed, especially when he first saw Elsa...

* * *

 _Jack stood frozen in shock as he watched the woman, prince Hans's fiancee,_ his _former best friend, sat singing on the swing. He know it was her from the moment he saw her- he wasn't an idiot. She looked... different. More mature. More beauti- no. Oh, he could already hear the others teasing him._

 _Now, he didn't expect their meeting to be like this...he really didn't expect meeting her at all. When Prince 'Pretty Face' went to Corona to be with his fiancee, he just assumed it was their princess and never bothered to pay attention to whatever was being said about the man because he was arrogant enough as it is. Never did he assume that Elsa would be his fiancee._

 _He had imagined many scenarios to meeting Elsa- none included her fainting and him freaking out about killing, but life is unpredictable. "Elsa?! Snow! Come one," Jack muttered as he checked her. He sighed in relief when he found her well. "This won't be easy to explain.." he picked her up and held her close before going to get her help._

* * *

The days after this incident were ... amusingly bizarre, to say the least. She knew- or at least suspected- it was him, but what Future Queen in her position could risk being called mad?

It's not like he didn't try to tell her. He tried once, but something made him stop. Something that he absolutely had no control over. Totally.

* * *

 _Jack silently watched as Elsa ate a muffin, smiling softly to himself. "It's been so long since I these- well one that wasn't made by a royal chef," Elsa told him. "Thank you, sir Jacob." She smiled politely at him._

 _Jack nodded to her, secretly fiddling with the hem of his shirt behind his back. She's been less to cold to him lately, but that didn't make any of what he had in mind any easier. Just as he was about to open his mouth, he noticed how she looked._

 _"It's been a while since anything at all has been normal. It's all so stressful." Elsa exhaled._

 _Jack watched her closely, amused by how she had barely changed in her antics. She still bit her bottom lip as she looked down. Still furrowed her eyebrows in a thought in a way that made a small wrinkle in the middle. Still played with her necklace or fiddled with her clothes when she's nervous ( a habit she unconsciously picked up with him when they were young). As he looked at her, he saw his once confident best friend, now scared and tired. He couldn't bring himself to bother her more with his own problems. "I'm positive you can handle it, Queen Elsa," he told her reassuringly tone. The little smile he got from her after it was definitely keeping the secret for later.  
_

* * *

Jack shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. She'll be married by the end of the next can't- shouldn't- think about anything...funny. He exhaled before taking his bag and walking out of his bag and walking out of his room. He had made an excuse of leaving with the other men because he couldn't risk being seen by Anna. Not now. If Elsa cared about what people would think, Anna didn't. The young guard huffed, this is going to be a long two months.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Time Skip::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" So, you really are going to do nothing about it?" Aster asked as he warmed himself by the campfire. They've been away for almost five days now.

"No. I'll bake her the cake," Jack replied sarcastically.

A chubby man with blond hair sticking out in different directions made a few signs with his hand. Aster nodded. "You said it, Sandy. Jack, the very least you should do is tell her the truth. You've been friends once, the least you could do to this friendship is tell the truth," he told him.

"She already knows. She isn't stupid," Jack muttered, not so fond of the idea.

"Then you should tell her why you abandoned your home and her- " Aster got cut off.

"I did not abandon my home! I needed the money and the medicine!" Jack narrowed his eyes at Aster. "What do you want me to do?! Waltz into her way and tell her everything?!"

"Exactly!"

"No!" Jack groaned . "I can't it's stupid and impossible," he huffed.

"It's not impossible." Aster shrugged.

"But it's stupid." Jack pointed a finger at his friend.

"...Maybe."

"..Fine. Let's _suppose_ I want to go through with this _without_ having anyone else know...how would I do it?"

"The ball."

"..The ball..?"

" The masquerade ball Prince Hans is hosting in honor of his engagement. Queen Elsa would never make a scene there."

"Oh, what a fantastic idea!" Jack smiled cheerfully. "I have just the stained shirt and peasant clothes!"

Aster rolled his eyes. "I know someone who would help," he stated.

"Who?"

"So you'll do it?"

Jack pauses, biting his bottom lip in thought. It's for their friendship...yeah. Only that. "Fine. Now, tell me who."

Aster smirked. "Lady Thalia."

* * *

Elsa stood in front of the mirror, staring at the dress she wore. It was an off shoulder, teal dress with a glittering, transparent, bronze fabric over the skirt with the end decorated with Norwegian designs. A purple fabric was tied around her waist and left to fall loosely in a V shape with a small bow tied at the front. Purple flowers with green leaves decorated the chest, with one at each shoulder. The were slightly puffy sleeves the a glittering bronze fabric with elegant designs falling from it. All in all, it was dazzling.

"Elsa, stop moving. You look fine," Rapunzel told her, putting another purple purple flower into her hair.

"Did you put on the gloves?" Anna asked, putting on her golden mask that matched her emerald green and gold dress.

"Yes, Anna," Elsa chuckled, looking down at the bronze gloves that went a bit above her elbows.

"All done!" Rapunzel squealed, moving back to look at Elsa as her purplish pink dress swayed with her. "Oh, Hans would be breathless." she grinned as she put on her pink mask as Anna rolled her eyes a little.

Elsa smiled politely, taking a deep breath. Her hand rested on her chest where the snowflake was safely hidden. She had refused to take off her necklace and her cousin didn't argue much, she just made it longer and gave her a golden short necklace. The platinum blonde jumps when her sister hugs her.

"You look perfect, Elsie." Anna smiled before giving her the bronze mask.

Elsa blushed as she took it and put it on. "You and Punzie can go ahead. I need a moment," she told her sister, smiling reassuringly. Anna smiled a little before Punzie dragged her out, both giggling a goodbye. Elsa looked back at the mirror as she fixed her golden earrings and fixed her posture. She opened a jewelry box and put a golden hair accessory in her hair- always be prepared, no? She takes one last glance at herself before walking out of the room.

 _'Please let this day pass well,'_ she thought.

* * *

Jack stood in front of the grand palace after having sneaked in, the perks of knowing a lady. He wore a fancy teal jacket embedded with golden bronze designs and purple pants and tie that were the softest thing he had ever touched. His hair was now brown because of something that Thalia got from somewhere he didn't know, either way, it worked well. He looked at the mask in his hands and put it on.

 _'Time to see you, Snowflake'_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the filler! The real stuff happens next chapter. Sorry for the crappy dress description. It's basically the yellow coronation dress in 'The Young Victoria' that she wears as she dances with Albert- just different colors. I wanted her to resemble Arendelle's flag in a way.**

 **Please review, it helps motivate me and makes me more willing to write. It makes a big difference, I swear.**

 **Until the next update!:D**  
 **~WeirdJelsaFan**

 ** _~May The Fortress Be With You~_**


	10. The Ball

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter- I'm writing it immediately without the notebook. Let's see if I can burn some past midnight oil, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

"Darling, you look breathtaking!" Hans smiled as he held Elsa's hand. He was wearing the colors of his own kingdom along with a golden mask.

Elsa just gave him a polite smile before she allowed him to lead her to the ballroom. Deep breaths. There is no need for her to worry. Not at all. The ballroom wasn't filled with hundreds of people, most of them immediately looking at her. No one has seen her in three years- some people even never did. This was the closest thing to her revealing her face.

Elsa remained calm and just smiled politely as the King of the Southern Isles greeted the guests. He grinned before finally allowing the musicians to play.

"May I have this dance?" Hans asked, smiling at her as he kissed her hand.

Elsa paused. "I.. I don't dance," she said.

"I have seen otherwise in your birthday ball." Hans smiled innocently at her.

Elsa exhaled. "Fine... Just this dance," she said, still not seeming too fond of the idea.

Hans quickly lead her towards were everyone were dancing. The stood in two straight lines facing each other before the dance began. Elsa was mostly tense and replied to whatever Hans said with as little as possible. She could see Anna dancing with a dashing young man as well. She seemed to be enjoying herself more.

Suddenly, everyone exchanged partners. Hans was dancing with another princess that was wearing a golden dress. Elsa held her breath, not wishing to glance at the man she's dancing with. Then again, it would be rude not to. Just as she was about to, a snowflake pin caught her attention. She blinked and looked at the man.

If they weren't dancing and in public... She probably would have fainted.

William. Sir William who had passed away years ago was dancing with her. He looked younger though. The man smirked at her as his eyes glistened with mischief. Elsa's eyes widened before everyone got back to their partners once again. Her eyes kept wandering back to the man as she danced with Hans. _This is how he reveals himself?!_

"Darling, are you alright?" Hans asked, squeezing her hand before spinning her.

Elsa fake smiled at him. "Yes. Yes, I'm just.. Overwhelmed with the amount of people," she said.

"They're just admiring how beautiful you are. I know you're too delicate to deal with some people- don't worry about them. You're safe with me." Hans smiled at her. Elsa just nodded as she smiled politely.

Finally. _Finall_ y, the dance ended. Elsa calmed her breathing as she curtseyed, her eyes once more glancing at the man. He caught her gaze and smiled knowingly. Elsa got pulled away by Anna who was silently squealing.

"Elsa! I didn't know you liked dancing anymore?" Anna asked, still pulling her away. Hang raised an eyebrow, but he wasn't really surprised by the younger princess's antics.

"I don't. Hans wanted to dance," Elsa stated, glancing at the man as he silently walked out to the garden. She needed to talk to him. To understand what he just did- what he kept on doing.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked slowly as she followed Elsa's gaze to the vacant glass doors of the garden.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." Elsa said, shaking her head. "A-actually, no. It's too hot in here. I need some fresh air." She quickly squeezed Anna's hand and walked away, leaving the princess to her own confusion.

"Too hot? We're in November!" She blinked as Elsa disappeared through the crowds of people.

Elsa sighed in relief once she was out in the garden. "What in the hell am I doing?" She paused her walking and took off her mask, looking down on it. "Running after hallucinations..." She swallowed thickly, screwing her eyes shut.

"Well, I'm not sure about the hallucinations part... I feel pretty real," Elsa quickly turned around to the source of the voice to see him standing very casually without his mask.

" _You,_ " gasped Elsa.

"Me." Replied Jack as he fiddled with his sleeve.

"You lied to me!" Elsa accused.

"A blind man would've guessed it's me." Jack shrugged, maintaining his confidence.

"It's not that!- You- All this time you were-"

"Alive. Yes." Jack nodded, unsure of how to explain himself. "But, I really didn't remember anything when I came here."

"And God suddenly blessed you with memory again? You seem pretty fine to me," Elsa hissed. Her emotions and mind were reeling. How could he leave her like that? And she felt bad for leaving him in Arendelle?!

"Yes- No- well some thing like that," Jack cursed himself for stuttering. " I can't explain it-"

"But you can explain leaving!-"

"Quiet-"

"I _am_ quiet, you-"

"No, I'm serious. Shut up." Jack hissed quietly as he looked around. He frowned and turned to her. "You need to get back inside. It's not safe." He held her arm to lead her back inside.

Elsa snatched her arm. "I am not going _anywhere_ until I get some answers," she stated.

"Elsa, listen. I am not properly armed and-"

"I can take care of myself, Jackson!

Jack flinched at hearing his full name, part of him wanting her to keep quiet. He suddenly felt something shooting him from the back.

"Now, tell me _why_ did you lie to me?" Elsa asked, looking genuinely hurt. "Did you forget about your family and Arendelle so easily?!"

He questions fell on deaf ears as Jack was half way into passing out. What the hell was in what shot him? He suddenly found himself on the ground as his world turned black.

Elsa gasped and kneeled next to him. "Jackson?" She asked, shaking him. "We are not children anymore, I will not shut-" she winced as something shot her. She only had time to see a dart before passing out.

* * *

 _It_ _was_ _the same dream again with the same people running, although_ _this_ _time_ _it seemed_ _to_ _be clearer. There was a sound of_ _gunshots_ _as_ _more_ _yelling and and_ _shouting_ _filled_ _the forest._

 _The_ _scene_ _changed back to the same frozen lake with the moon shining over it_ _as_ _the sound_ _of_ _a_ _sickening crack_ _echoes through the forest. A person looked down on their feet_ _only_ _able to_ _see_ _the_ _reflection_ _of_ _their_ _brown_ _hair_ _before_ _they_ _fall into the cold freezing water._

* * *

Elsa's eyes snapped open as she frantically looked around the dark room that she was in. She tried to move but she found herself tied with a rope that was wrapped tightly around her body. "W-were am I?" She breathed.

"Where are _w_ e." Jack corrected, tied to a pole not that far from her.

Elsa jumped and looked at him. "Jackson, where are we?" She asked, a slight panic in her voice.

"I don't know...but we most likely got kidnapped and we're very... _very_ far from the palace"

* * *

 **A/N: Sweet cheese and crackers, this story is getting attention! I know it's only like 40 reviews but I'm grateful for whoever followed, Favorited, and reviewed. You really motivate me. Sorry for the short chapter but there more stuff in the next chapter.**

 **Until the next update! :D**  
 **~WeirdJelsaFan**

 ** _~May the Fortress Be With You~_**

 ** _P.S: Please check out my original story on wattpad "The Last Salutarian"_**


End file.
